


Treasure

by DevilJesus



Series: Super Psycho Love [1]
Category: AB6IX, CIX, ONEUS, Wanna One
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Produce 101 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: “Honestly, I was worried about you.” Donghyun admitted.Youngmin’s eyes widened and he knew he was blushing now. “You were?”The Alpha nodded. “Let me give you a lift back to the dorms,” he offered as he gestured to his car.Youngmin shook his head politely. “It’s okay,” he insisted.Donghyun gave him a soft smile. “Please?”Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Neko’s by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.Youngmin X Donghyun story
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: Super Psycho Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the 4th kpop generation version of my sisters 2/3rd kpop generation story:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1069227/super-psycho-love

Youngmin groaned as he turned in the sheets, he frowned slightly when he realised he’d woken himself instead of his alarm blaring. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a large yawn before looking over at the bed beside him. 

Empty.  _ That was strange... _

He looked back over at the clock beside his bed and his eyes widened.  _ 9:06 _ ?! He was late. 

“Shit!” He quickly flung out of bed, his long legs getting tangled in the bedsheets. He growled to himself as he quickly pulled open his wardrobe, grabbing his uniform and swiftly pulling it on. He struggled slightly with the pink tie, but managed to do it as he was slipping his work books into his backpack and grabbed the door handle. He sent a glare to his roommate’s empty bed. “Damn it Geonhak, why didn’t you wake me?” He grumbled. 

He took the steps down the dormitory complex two at a time, annoyingly the complex was at least a twenty minute walk to his faculty. He ran through the Neko House and straight out the front doors. 

He yelped however as he realised he’d walked too far and was now on the road. A car horn blared at him and Youngmin could hear the sound of the brakes. He automatically closed his eyes and waited for the impact, a slight bump on his leg made him fall to the road before the car. 

Youngmin was breathing harshly as he blinked, he was shaking slightly at the impact and could feel a pain in his knee where he’d fallen to the ground. 

The car before him was a sleek black Audi. He looked up and blinked as he saw an Alpha climb out the car and quickly move towards him. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” 

Youngmin looked up at him and blinked, the Alpha was handsome, he had dark mesmerising eyes and a strong but slim build. He was looking at Youngmin with worry. “I-I’m okay,” Youngmin replied.

The Alpha shook his head. “No, you’re bleeding,” he gestured to Youngmin’s knee where his trousers had ripped and there was blood. “Let me help you.” The Alpha held Youngmin’s arm carefully, making the Neko put weight on him so he could stand. 

Youngmin flinched as he put weight on his leg, he hadn’t realised how badly he’d fallen on it. “Ah...”

“I’m so sorry,” the Alpha quickly apologised again as he helped Youngmin stand, he was slightly shorter than Youngmin but then again Youngmin was naturally taller than most Neko’s. The Alpha had an arm secured around Youngmin’s waist as the Neko held his shoulder for balance. 

Youngmin shook his head softly. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have run in front of your car,” he looked back at the expensive vehicle. 

The Alpha bit his bottom lip thoughtfully before sighing. “At least let me take you to the infirmary.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened at that and he shook his head softly. “No really, it’s-“

“I can’t leave you like this,” the Alpha said back, gesturing to Youngmin and how he was still using the Alpha to hold his weight. 

Youngmin could feel heat rise in his cheeks and nodded solemnly. “O-okay.”

The Alpha smiled handsomely at him before helping Youngmin manoeuvre around the car to the passenger seat. He closed the door and moved back around the car and into the driver's seat. “I’m Donghyun, by the way,” he introduced with a smile. 

Youngmin bowed his head. “Youngmin,” he offered back. 

The Alpha nodded and started his car, thankfully the campus was only about five minutes away in the car. Youngmin observed the Alpha closely, he had an air of elegance around him, he clearly had money but he also seemed very polite. He had his uniform on perfectly, black trousers with the long sleeved white shirt tucked in, the black jacket and the Alpha baby blue tie. 

“Where were you going in such a hurry?” Donghyun suddenly asked. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened. “Shit...” he grumbled knowing that by now he would’ve missed his whole lecture. “I-I overslept,” Youngmin admitted lamely. 

The Alpha chuckled softly. “We’ve all been there.” He looked over at Youngmin with a smile, “what do you study?”

“Performing Arts.” Youngmin replied with a smile of his own. 

Donghyun looked intrigued. “Really? I wanted to take that course but decided not to,” he mused. 

Youngmin tilted his head curiously. “Why not?”

The Alpha shrugged. “I’m doing Business Management, it’ll help me more in the future...” 

Youngmin noticed the Alpha trail off slightly and decided not to push. “I appreciate you taking me to the infirmary.”

“Hey, I did knock you with my car.” Donghyun said back with a guilty expression. 

Youngmin just sighed softly before looking about the extravagant car, “do you live off campus?” He knew for a fact the Alpha House dormitory was within walking distance to the campus, just as far away as the Neko House. 

“Yeah,” Donghyun answered as they pulled up to the main campus. “We’re here.” He parked his car right in front of the infirmary building. 

Youngmin unclasped his seatbelt and smiled to the Alpha. “I can go from here,” he reassured as he reached for the door. 

“No, I want to make sure you get seen too,” Donghyun suddenly shot back. 

Youngmin blinked back at him and shrugged. “Oh, okay.” Donghyun smiled softly at him and helped him out of the car; Youngmin flinched as he felt the pain in his leg. 

They made their way into the infirmary and were greeted by a Neko at the reception. He gave them both a raised brow. “Can I help you two?”

Donghyun nodded. “We had an incident this morning, my friend here is hurt,” he gestured to Youngmin’s leg. 

The Neko stood from his desk and looked at where Youngmin’s leg was bleeding and his trousers were ripped. “Oh, that doesn’t look good, please take a seat while I get the nurse.”

“Thank you,” Donghyun bowed his head as he watched the Neko scurry off to find a nurse. 

Youngmin bit his lip awkwardly as the Alpha stood beside him. “Donghyun-shii, you can go now, I’ll be okay,” he said carefully, holding onto the reception desk for support. 

Donghyun looked him over with worry. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want you to miss more class time,” Youngmin said worriedly, he knew that business was a very tasking subject and he didn’t want the Alpha to fall behind. 

Donghyun looked thoughtful for a while before he sighed and nodded. “Okay, I guess I’ll see you around?” He added. 

Youngmin just nodded back, bowing his head gently in thanks. “Thank you again.” The Alpha smiled and waved to him as he made his way out the infirmary and back to his car. 

The receptionist came back and smiled at Youngmin. “Your mate is very handsome,” he observed offhandedly. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush, he just hoped his hair wasn’t glowing. “Mate? N-no! He isn’t—we...”

“Your hair is shining like crazy,” the receptionist giggled. Youngmin just looked to the floor, embarrassment flooding him. The other Neko chuckled. “The nurse will see you now, let me help you.” 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


The nurse had given him painkillers and had patched up his leg, Youngmin still had a rip in the knee of his trousers but he didn’t want to walk back to the dorms. It still hurt whenever he put pressure on his leg. He was currently sitting in the campus cafeteria, the remains of his lunch still left on the plate. 

“Hyung!”

He jumped as he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked around and smiled at the two Neko’s behind him. “Daehwi-yah, Woojin-ah,” they both smiled back at him. 

Woojin tilted his head softly as he moved to sit opposite Youngmin. “Are you alright? You look like you’re in pain?” He observed. 

Youngmin waved his concern off, “I had an accident this morning but I’m okay now,” the two younger Neko’s looked at each other before back at Youngmin. He could see Daehwi’s expression was one of happiness. “What’s up?” He mused with a slight frown. 

“Did you know that your Umma has set a trend?” Daehwi asked. 

Youngmin frowned. “What?”

“Look!” Daehwi pulled out his phone and opened up an Instagram account. 

Youngmin just frowned at it. “What’s this?” He asked with confusion. 

“Everyone on campus is voting for their Moon and Sun of the university! Your Umma started it when he was at Shinshin!” Daehwi explained, smiling prettily back at Youngmin. “It happens every other year!” That would explain why Youngmin hadn’t heard of it last year, in his first year. 

Moon and Sun’s were a tradition in Thailand universities and that was where Youngmin’s Umma was from. He hadn’t realised his Umma had brought it to Shinshin. “Aish, really...”

Daehwi waved his embarrassment off. “Anyway, there are some good looking Alphas on there!” He giggled as he gestured for Youngmin to scroll down the pictures. 

There were candid photos of many Alphas, some he recognised others he didn’t. He froze however when he caught sight of a familiar Alpha. 

Donghyun.

  
  
  


He had a lot more likes than some of the other Alphas. In the picture he was sitting with his strong jawline emphasised as he looked up thoughtfully, he looked like a literal prince; it was a good picture. A really good picture. Youngmin wondered where it had been taken… 

“Hyung?”

Youngmin blinked and looked away from Daehwi’s phone to Woojin who was watching him closely. “What?”

“You were staring...” Woojin observed, his snaggletooth present as he grinned playfully at Youngmin. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his bag. “Ah, I’m gonna head to the library,” he announced as he handed Daehwi’s phone back. 

The younger Neko looked confused but nodded his head anyway. “Oh, okay.”

“I’ll see you later!” Youngmin tried to hide the slight limp in his step as he felt the pain in his leg, not wanting the younger Neko’s to worry about him. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It was nearing 4:30 when Youngmin began to pack up his things, he had a performance review at the end of next week, thankfully it didn’t involve dancing. He flinched as he stood to leave, glancing around and only seeing a few other students in the library. 

He carefully made his way down the stairs and into the main campus, he growled as he felt the pain in his leg; the pain relief tablets the nurse had given him weren’t kicking in very well. 

Nearing the entrance his eyes widened when he saw a familiar black Audi parked. Leaning on it was Donghyun, he moved off the car and smiled as he moved towards Youngmin. 

“Youngmin-hyung,” he said softly. 

Youngmin raised a brow at the familiarity in his words, how did he even know Youngmin was older..? “What are you doing here?” He asked with a frown. 

Donghyun looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck. “I was waiting for you,” he admitted. 

“What? Why?” Youngmin asked as he held his books closer to his chest, hoping his cheeks weren’t giving away how awkwardly shy he felt. 

“Honestly, I was worried about you.” Donghyun admitted. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he knew he was blushing now. “You were?”

The Alpha nodded. “Let me give you a lift back to the dorms,” he offered as he gestured to his car. 

Youngmin shook his head politely. “It’s okay,” he insisted. 

Donghyun gave him a soft smile. “Please?” 

Youngmin could swear the Alpha was pouting at him. He sighed and nodded, he was never one to be stubborn. Donghyun automatically moved to his side, helping Youngmin into the car but also giving him enough space so that the Neko wasn’t uncomfortable. 

They were in a comfortable silence as they drove away from the campus before Donghyun suddenly asked. “Have you eaten?”

Youngmin looked over at him before back to the front. “Ah no, but I have some food in the dorm,” he mused. 

Donghyun was quiet for a minute making Youngmin look back over at him with a raised brow. “I could take you somewhere?” The Alpha suggested. 

Youngmin smiled softly. “Donghyun-shii, you’ve done enough, honestly,” he reassured, not wanting the Alpha to feel bad. 

Donghyun’s grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly. “I don’t feel like I have...” he muttered. 

Youngmin sighed. “It’s okay,” he tried again. “Maybe another time?” He offered. 

The Alpha glanced at him briefly and smiled. “Ah, s-sure.” They pulled up to the Neko House building within no time. 

“Thanks for the lift,” Youngmin smiled over at the Alpha only to see him looking back at him with worried eyes. Youngmin blinked and bowed his head awkwardly before opening the door. He heard the Alpha move quickly beside him until he was out of the car and next to Youngmin. “Huh?”

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay, Hyung,” Donghyun said softly, helping Youngmin out of the car and to his feet again. 

“Thank you, but you know you can’t enter the Neko House,” Youngmin mused with a smile. 

Donghyun grinned back. “I know.”

He walked Youngmin to the door of the dorms and stopped, Youngmin looked back at the Alpha and smiled. “I’ll see you around, thank you again.”

The Alpha nodded and watched Youngmin as he entered the building. Youngmin headed to the lift and grumbled at how he had to live on the sixth floor. He could see Donghyun’s car drive off and away from the campus. He bit his lip as he rested his head against the elevator, no Alpha had ever taken that much interest in him, it was almost overwhelming to have an Alpha's attention. 

He groaned as he stumbled out the lift and pulled his keys from his bag, he unlocked his room and shut the door behind him. 

“Hey,” a voice came from inside. 

Youngmin turned and saw his roommate, Geonhak, sat on his bed. Books were laid out around him as the younger Neko studied. “Yah! Why didn’t you wake me up before you left this morning?” Youngmin scolded.

They’d been roommates in their first year and were close, Geonhak was like Youngmin, he didn’t get the attention of many Alpha’s and he didn’t want their attention. 

“Huh? How was I supposed to know your schedule?” Geonhak shot back before he really looked over Youngmin. “Hyung. What happened to your trousers?”

Youngmin looked down at himself and saw the rip. “I was hit by a car this morning,” he informed the younger. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he looked worried. “What?”

“Not like you think, it was just a bump and I fell.” He explained quickly not wanting the younger to be worried for him. 

Geonhak sighed and shook his head. “Honestly Hyung, you need to be more careful,” he mumbled. 

Youngmin chuckled. “I know,” he limped over towards the small kitchenette in their room and opened a few cupboards. He looked back over at his roommate only to see Geonhak watching him closely with a frown on his face. “There’s some ramen in the cupboard if you want me to make some?”

Geonhak shook his head and stood from his bed, making his way around towards him. “It’s okay, you go shower and I’ll make us something,” he suggested. 

Youngmin nodded with a smile, he knew how caring the younger Neko was. “Thanks Geonhak-ah.” 

  
  


——

  
  
  


The moonlight was pouring in beyond the curtains, the moon was extra bright tonight. Youngmin sighed as he looked at the ceiling, he felt better after having a shower and the medication had finally begun to work. 

He could hear Geonhak sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. Youngmin smiled at the younger Neko before reaching for his phone. 

Youngmin found himself opening his Instagram app, locating the page Daehwi had shown him earlier. The page was created by students and had pictures of Neko’s and Alpha’s, the bio just said to like whichever you wanted. 

Youngmin bit his bottom lip as he saw the familiar face of the Alpha. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Donghyun attractive. 

The Alpha was perfect, almost too perfect. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened at his thoughts, his hair illuminating the room for a second with his embarrassment. He shook his head profusely and put his phone back on the table. He didn’t need an Alpha’s attention. He’d lived twenty five years without it before. Youngmin burrowed down into his duvet and closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


Youngmin smiled as Woojin sat back with a sigh, he was helping the first year with one of his projects, something about targeting audiences. They were sat in the university cafeteria, some snacks were on the table between them all, keeping them going. 

“Hyung~ this is so boring, I just want to dance!” Woojin complained as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Youngmin shook his head fondly. Daehwi sat beside Woojin, the younger Neko studied creative writing and literature so he had all his books open. Beside Daehwi was Woong, he was a second year student like Youngmin but he was in the same department as Daehwi. He was an Alpha unlike the rest of them. 

Daehwi sat smiling at his phone, ignoring Woojin complaining beside him as well as Woong helping him with his paper. 

“It’s not all about the performances, you have to do the written work too,” Youngmin said back to Woojin with a grin. Woojin just pouted and stuck his tongue out at the elder Neko. Woong looked over them both and rolled his eyes playfully as they bickered. 

Daehwi suddenly looked over at something behind Youngmin, his attention focused there, the younger Neko’s eyes widened and a smile came onto his mischievous face. “Wow, handsome~”

Youngmin frowned and could see Daehwi’s eyes watching someone intently. “Huh?” He frowned. 

Woojin was also looking, following Daehwi’s gaze. “Who’s that? I’ve never seen him before?”

Youngmin rolled his eyes and turned around only for his eyes to widen as he saw a familiar Alpha. “Shit!” He turned back around almost immediately. 

“Hyung?” He heard the familiar voice say before he felt someone stand beside him. “Youngmin-Hyung!”

“Ah, Donghyun-shii,” Youngmin bowed his head as he looked up at the Alpha. He looked handsome and well dressed. Although the university had a uniform, Donghyun made it seem more elegant. 

“I’m so glad I found you!” Donghyun said as he gazed down at Youngmin with his mysterious dark eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Ah, I feel better today, thank you.” Youngmin answered swiftly, although his hand did automatically move to his knee under the table. Thankfully it did feel better. 

A sarcastic clearing of a throat made Youngmin look back at the younger Neko’s opposite him and Woong sat curiously beside him. “Hyung, who’s this?” Woong asked as he looked up at the other Alpha. 

“Ahh, this is Donghyun,” Youngmin introduced. He looked back up at the Alpha, “Donghyun-shii, this is Woong, Woojin and Daehwi.” He introduced his friends quickly. 

The Alpha smiled at them and bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you,”

“You too,” Woojin replied with a toothy grin. Woong smiled and bowed his head. 

“I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before..?” Daehwi observed, looking Donghyun up and down before his eyes widened and he smiled. “That’s it!” Youngmin frowned at the younger Neko’s excitement. “You’re one of the Alphas in the running for the Moon of Shinshin!”

“Moon..?” Donghyun frowned. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he quickly glared at the younger Neko. “Yah Daehwi!” He scolded. The less Donghyun knew about the stupid competition his Umma had started the better. 

“What? I’m just saying that your  _ friend _ is handsome,” Daehwi mused, punctuating the word friend with a raised brow. 

Donghyun chuckled softly at that. “Thank you, Daehwi-shii.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Daehwi giggled back, looking up at Donghyun with pretty doe eyes. 

Youngmin growled softly before he looked back at the Alpha. “Donghyun-ah,” he flinched as he addressed the Alpha with familiarity. “Do you need me for something?”

The Alpha looked sheepish for a moment. “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me but I can see you’ve already had it.” He gestured to the empty plates and snacks before them. 

“He’s free this afternoon though!” Daehwi suddenly answered. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he kicked Daehwi under the table. “Daehwi!”

The younger Neko was unfazed by his scolding. “Well you are! You have no lectures after next period,” he said matter of factly. 

“Yeah, but I was going to help Woojinnie and then help Sewoon-ah,” Youngmin retaliated. 

“Are you free for dinner tonight?” Donghyun suddenly asked. 

Youngmin felt himself freeze, he didn’t know how to reply or what to say. “Uhh,” he murmured lamely. 

Woong was frowning at him before he sighed and looked over at the other Alpha. “Yes, he is.”

“I am.” Youngmin confirmed, fidgeting with his pen awkwardly as everyone’s attention was on him. 

Donghyun’s face broke out into a smile that lit up his whole face and emphasised his handsomeness. “Great, I could meet you at the front of campus?”

“Sure,” Youngmin nodded. 

“Shall we say 4:30?” Donghyun offered, Youngmin nodded back to him and could see Donghyun’s eyes smiling too. “I’ll see you then Hyung,” he said before he bowed his head politely and made his way towards the exit. Youngmin couldn’t help but notice the amount of Neko’s that turned to watch him. 

He turned back to his friends and glared. “What the hell?!”

“Why were you treating him like that?” Daehwi pouted, still unbothered by Youngmin’s irritation. 

“What?” Youngmin frowned. 

“Like you weren’t interested,” Woojin finished, tilting his head curiously. Woong nodded his head beside him. 

Youngmin blinked slightly at that, is that how he’d come across? He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t know if I am!”

Daehwi scoffed. “Hyung, please, with a face like that he’s definitely got even  _ your _ attention.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Youngmin growled back defensively. 

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Hyung, just let an Alpha have an interest in you.” 

Youngmin was taken back by that, he hadn’t realised he was so open to observation and Woojin wasn’t exactly very observant. He shook his head and began to pack away his books and worksheets. “Let’s head to the library.”

Woojin nodded and collected his things too. They both said their goodbyes to Daehwi and Woong and made their way towards the exit. 

“Good luck with your date tonight Hyung!” Daehwi bellowed after them making Youngmin flinch. 

Youngmin growled and turned around, intent on showing the younger Neko some manners. “Yah!”

Woong and Woojin just shook their heads. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  
  


Youngmin walked awkwardly out of the library leaving behind Sewoon and Woojin who were still chuckling at him. The Neko had told Sewoon what had happened in the cafeteria and the young Alpha had only added fuel to the fire. They didn’t get much work done, instead the younger boy’s were busy teasing him. 

He sighed as he made his way through the university, heading towards the front of campus. It was already 4:45, he was late meeting Donghyun but it was his friends’ fault, they were too busy making fun of him instead of telling him he was going to be late. 

He walked down the stairs carefully towards the main quad and saw a group of first year Neko’s giggling. He raised a brow slightly and could hear their voices. 

“Ah, so handsome~”

“He’s so cool! Look at his car!”

“Ah~ an actual prince. I want an Alpha just like him~”

Youngmin scoffed slightly at their cooing as he moved around them only to freeze when he saw who they were looking at. 

Donghyun stood by his sleek car, his black hair styled to the side and his uniform impeccable. He noticed Youngmin straight away and smiled charmingly at him. “Hyung!”

“Hey,” Youngmin smiled back awkwardly as he heard the mutters of the Neko’s behind him. 

The Alpha looked unfazed and had his full attention on Youngmin. “Are you ready to go?” He asked. 

“S-sure,” Youngmin replied as they moved to sit in the car. “Do you have a place in mind?” He asked as they sat. 

Donghyun bit his lip and smiled softly at him. “Actually, I’ve booked somewhere for us to go,” he admitted. 

“Really?” Youngmin blinked, curious as to how he’d booked it so quickly. 

Donghyun’s smile fell slightly as he looked over Youngmin’s confused expression. “I hope that’s okay..?”

“Ah, yeah, sure.” Youngmin nodded seeing Donghyun smile again and turn the engine on. They drove out of the campus and towards the main city, Youngmin couldn’t help but notice how they were driving towards the more expensive side of the city. 

After about twenty minutes, Donghyun finally pulled into a car park. The building in front of them was expertly designed, Youngmin raised a brow slightly and couldn’t help but wonder what sort of food it would sell. It must be foreign. 

“Hyung,” Donghyun prompted as he opened his car door, Youngmin blinked at him and thanked him as he climbed out the car. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t dressed appropriately for the restaurant, after all they were in their university uniforms. 

“Hyung, let’s go,” Donghyun prompted again, Youngmin nodded and followed behind the Alpha. As they walked through the doors Youngmin was hit with a delectable fragrance of food, he could tell the food was going to be amazing. 

“Good evening, do you have a reservation?” The Neko on the door asked politely, he was smiling softly at Donghyun, almost admiring him. 

The Alpha bowed his head and nodded. “Yes, under the name Kim Donghyun?”

“Kim Donghyun?” The host's eyes widened slightly before he bowed his head, Youngmin frowned slightly but said nothing. “Yes, for two?” Donghyun nodded. “Please follow me.” He grabbed two menus and led them through the restaurant. 

It was spacious and decorated in hot red and calming blues, the colours would be contrasted in any other place but the atmosphere felt warm and welcoming. The host sat them on a table and placed the menus before them, Youngmin bowed his head shortly in thanks. 

“The specials are written on the board just to your left, your waiter will be over soon to take your orders, have a great night.” The host bowed his head and walked away. 

Youngmin was more preoccupied glancing about the extravagant interior than reading the menu. “This is...” he started, trying to think of the right word to describe it, “different.” 

Donghyun looked at him with worried eyes. “Is it okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just not used to food like this,” he said as he looked over the menu and saw it all written in English and Italian. 

“This is the best Italian in Seoul,” Donghyun announced. 

Youngmin blinked back at him. “Really?” He didn’t even know how the Alpha would know that information. 

“Don’t hesitate to order whatever you want, this is my treat Hyung.” Donghyun assured. 

Youngmin frowned. “What? It’s fine, I can pay for myself,” he flinched slightly at his own words as he eyed the prices, but he was determined not to let the Alpha owe him. 

“Honestly Hyung, it’s fine.” 

Youngmin could see the Alpha was determined. “But-“

“Hyung, please?” He tilted his head softly, his black hair falling in his eyes handsomely. “I invited you, remember?”

Youngmin sighed and nodded, he could tell the Alpha was stubborn and determined. He looked over the menu again and bit his lip, he automatically looked at the prices and tried to find the cheapest one. 

“Can I take your orders this evening?” An Alpha waiter appeared next to them. 

Donghyun smiled up at him. “I’ll have the Pappardelle Ragù please,” he said. Youngmin blinked back at him, what had the Alpha even said?

“And for you sir?” The waiter asked him. 

Youngmin quickly looked back to the menu. “Umm, the lasagne?” He said bashfully. 

The waiter nodded and wrote it down. “Of course, and what drinks would you like?”

“Just water for me please,” Youngmin answered, the last thing he wanted was to get alcohol in his system and embarrass himself. 

Donghyun raised a brow slightly at his choice before he smiled, “water for me too.”

The waiter bowed and scuttled away. They sat in a comfortable silence, Youngmin was still looking around the restaurant. He looked back at the Alpha to see him watching him closely with a look of admiration on his handsome face. “So... you live off campus right? Are you still in a dorm?” Youngmin found himself asking. 

Donghyun grinned. “Actually, I have my own apartment.”

Youngmin blinked slightly at that before chucking and muttering under his breath. “ _ Koon-Chai _ ...”

“What?” Donghyun frowned softly, tilting his head curiously. 

Youngmin hadn’t realised the Alpha had heard him. “Ahh, nothing!”

“Was that... Thai?” Donghyun prompted, looking at Youngmin with intriguing eyes. 

“Yeah,” Youngmin chuckled awkwardly. “My Umma is Thai and sometimes I pick up phrases that he says.”

“That’s cute,” Donghyun replied, Youngmin felt his cheeks flush softly at that and hoped his hair wasn’t glowing. Donghyun chuckled softly, “but, I hope you weren’t offending me.”

“Of course not,” Youngmin teased softly. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you what it means,” he chuckled. 

The waiter came back with their meals, Youngmin’s eyes widened as he looked over the amazingly displayed food. He waited for Donghyun to take the first bite before he began to eat. His eyes widened and he looked down at his food with shock. 

“Is it good?” Donghyun asked with a knowing smirk. 

“This is amazing~” Youngmin announced, looking over at Donghyun with amazed eyes. 

Donghyun chuckled. “I told you it was the best Italian in the city,” he mused, taking another bite of his own meal. 

Youngmin took another few mouthwatering bites of his food before starting up conversation again. “So, you’re studying business? That must be interesting?”

Donghyun looked up at him with soft eyes. “Yeah, it’ll help me in the future,” he said seriously. 

Youngmin bit his lip. “You said that before,” he observed remembering how Donghyun had gone quiet when they spoke of it before. “What do you mean?”

Donghyun sighed softly with a smile. “Well, I’m the eldest in my family, my Father is a CEO.” He explained, grinning as Youngmin’s eyes widened again. “I’m expected to take over the company.”

“A CEO...” Youngmin repeated, looking at Donghyun with curiosity. “What company? Is it well known?” Youngmin found himself asking. 

Donghyun bit his lip slightly. “Ah, N.Fia Corp.” 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he choked slightly, “really?! Isn’t that the massive skyscraper in Gangnam?” 

The Alpha looked slightly awkward as he nodded. “Anyway, that’s all in the future.” Donghyun waved his hand softly before looking at Youngmin with interest. “What about you? You do performing arts?”

Youngmin blinked slightly at the change in topic but smiled. “Yeah, I love music and performing,” Youngmin expressed. 

Donghyun grinned. “You’ll have to tell me when you’re next performing so I can come and see you.” 

“I will.”

They chatted more as they ate and Youngmin was surprised by how much he was relaxed around the Alpha. Donghyun made him feel happy. The waiter came and took their plates before offering them a dessert which Youngmin politely declined. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the food, Hyung.” Donghyun said as he gazed softly at Youngmin. 

The Neko raised a brow slightly. “You always address me as Hyung, how do you know I’m older?”

“Ah,” Donghyun suddenly looked shy making Youngmin smile back at him. “I asked Gwanghyun-ah.”

“Gwanghyunnie?” Youngmin frowned as the Alpha mentioned his Neko friend. 

Donghyun nodded. “Yeah, we’re in the same class and I know he and Sewoon-Hyung are mates.” 

“Oh, okay.” Youngmin nodded, that made sense, after all Gwanghyun did know Youngmin through his Alpha, Sewoon. 

The waiter came back after a few minutes with a leather pocket. “Your bill.” He smiled and placed it before Donghyun. 

“Thank you.” Donghyun bowed his head to the waiter. 

Youngmin bit his lip, “Donghyun-ah, you really don’t have to pay for me, it’s okay.” He tried again. 

Donghyun sighed softly. “No Hyung, I invited you and I want to pay for you.” He expressed seriously. 

“Okay, but next time I pay.” Youngmin insisted watching as a large smile lit up Donghyun’s handsome features. “What are you smiling at?”

“I’m just happy there will be a next time.” 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he could feel his hair glow softly. He quickly stood from his seat, a rush of embarrassment flooding him. “Shall we head out?”

Donghyun just nodded and he followed after Youngmin, he paid the bill and escorted Youngmin back to the car. “Thank you so much for coming Hyung, I’ve had a great night.” 

Youngmin nodded. “Me too.” 

Donghyun opened the car door for him, Youngmin couldn’t help but smile back and bow his head in thanks as he got in. 

They drove back in a comfortable silence, Youngmin couldn’t help but steal glances at the Alpha, he felt smitten. He’d never felt comfortable around Alphas and never wanted their attention but with Donghyun he felt different. He felt happy. 

“Hyung, were back.” Donghyun’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Youngmin blinked and smiled at the Alpha. “Ah, thank you for driving me back,” he got out of the car and heard Donghyun do the same. 

“It’s my pleasure,” the Alpha said seriously, leaning on the roof of his car as he gazed over at Youngmin. 

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Youngmin said, bowing his head before turning and making his way towards the Neko House. 

“Hyung!” Donghyun called after him, walking around his car and towards the Neko. “Can I have your Kakao?”

“Oh, of course.” Youngmin nodded and pulled out his phone, offering it to the Alpha. 

“Thank you Hyung,” Donghyun said as he exchanged their contact information. “I really did have an amazing night.” He added, gazing up at Youngmin with dark intense eyes. 

Youngmin felt another wave of shyness wash over him. “Thank you too, Donghyun-ah.” He smiled before bowing his head politely. “Good night.”

He walked into the dorm building but looked back and saw Donghyun leaning on his car, a happy smile on his handsome face. 

Youngmin felt his cheeks flush and his heart race as he made his way to his floor and towards his dorm room. Unlocking the door he could see Geonhak with his lamp on, books around him. 

The younger Neko lifted his head and gave Youngmin a raised brow. “You’re late.”

“I was out...” Youngmin replied off handedly, still smiling and feeling smitten. 

Geonhak chucked. “Really~” he teased. “With who..?”

Youngmin’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to his friend. “Yah!”

Geonhak laughed heartily and closed his workbook. “I’m only teasing, Hyung.” He replied playfully, still watching Youngmin closely. 

Youngmin sighed softly and shook his head. “I’m gonna shower,” he announced, getting a nod back from the younger. 

He closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it. He brought his hands to his chest and felt his rapidly beating heart. He smiled,  _ maybe an Alpha's attention wasn’t so bad..? _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Donghyun smiled into his phone as he walked through the campus, he’d just got a text from Youngmin asking him to join him for lunch on campus. He made his way toward the now familiar cafeteria. He could see Youngmin sitting with his friends, Daehwi and Woojin. 

Over the past few weeks they’d spent more time together, Donghyun had tried to take the Neko out again but Youngmin was stubborn. They usually spent time together studying in the library or out in the quad. 

He smiled as he approached the group of Neko’s, Daehwi noticed him first. “Donghyunnie-Hyung! Sit!” He smiled. 

Youngmin turned and saw him, Donghyun noticed he looked away quickly when their eyes met. He found it adorable that the elder was shy around him. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled softly at the Neko’s before taking a seat beside Youngmin. 

The elder looked over at him, “you haven’t got any food,” he observed. 

“I had a big breakfast,” Donghyun informed him, and he really had. 

Youngmin sighed and gave him a gentle smile. “You shouldn’t skip meals…” he scolded softly. 

“I know, but I’m not hungry,” Donghyun shrugged back at the Neko, smiling softly at him. He found himself unable to look away from the Neko, Youngmin was still giving him that adorable shy smile. 

Daehwi suddenly cleared his throat. “Ahh, Woojinnie-Hyung, we need to go do that thing remember?” He said to the elder Neko, making Donghyun and Youngmin look over at him curiously. 

Woojin raised a brow at Daehwi. “Huh?”

Daehwi rolled his eyes and gripped Woojin’s arm, pulling him up from the chair. “C’mon!” He grinned over at Donghyun and Youngmin. “See you guys later!”

“Daehwi-yah really is something…” Donghyun chuckled fondly. He shook his head and looked over at Youngmin, the Neko was biting his lip as he glanced at the table. “Hyung? Are you okay?”

“Are you free tonight?” Youngmin suddenly asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Donghyun. 

Donghyun blinked at him softly before a large smile graced his features. “Yes, why?”

Youngmin smiled shyly at him, Donghyun couldn’t help but think how cute the elder was. “It’s my turn to treat you.” Youngmin reminded softly. 

Donghyun had to fight down the images that came to his head as the Neko said that, his Alpha urges getting the better of him. “Hyung, you don’t owe me,” he smiled. 

Youngmin sighed softly. “I know, but I…” he trailed off slightly. 

“What?” Donghyun urged. 

“I want to take you out.” 

Donghyun’s eyes widened at the Neko’s honesty. He smiled. “Sure.”

Youngmin nodded, smiling at him before pushing his empty plate away from him and turning to the side to properly face Donghyun. “I’m choosing.”

Donghyun shrugged. “That’s fine with me Hyung.” 

The Neko raised a brow slightly at him before nodding and picking up his bag. Donghyun stood up as he did, the Neko smiled at him. “I should head to class.” 

“I’ll see you later tonight Hyung,” Donghyun grinned. 

“I’ll meet you at the usual place outside the uni at 5?” Youngmin offered, Donghyun quickly nodded in agreement watching as Youngmin waved shyly at him and made his way out the cafeteria. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“What’re you smiling about?” Donghan asked as he looked at Donghyun with a teasing grin, the other Alpha was always trying to poke his nose in Donghyun’s business. 

“Nothing.” Donghyun said in a hushed voice, they were sat in a lecture, the teacher raised a brow at them slightly. 

Donghun scoffed. “Is it your Neko?”

“Neko?” Keonhee suddenly added, looking interested as he glanced over at them, he was sat opposite Donghyun. 

“Keonhee-yah! Get with the program! Donghyunnie is head over heels!” Donghan teased with a sly smirk. 

Donghyun growled at the other Alpha. “Yah! Donghan!” He scolded. 

Donghan scoffed playfully. “Don’t get all shy on me now rich boy,” he teased. 

Keonhee leaned forwards, an interested expression on his face as he smirked at Donghyun. “You have a Neko you’re interested in?”

Donghyun sighed, he knew the other Alpha’s wouldn’t stop talking about it unless he admitted it. He nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s so cute!” Keonhee cooed. 

“Guy’s, can we get back to our work before the teacher hears us?” The Neko beside Keonhee growled slightly. His name was Gwanghyun and he was usually quiet and uninterested. 

“Sorry,” Donghyun bowed his head in apology. 

Donghan just scoffed beside him. “So, are you finally going to ask him to be your mate?” 

Donghyun’s eyes widened at his friend's question. “My mate? We’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks!”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes,” Keonhee added with a chuckle. 

“Do you four have something you’d like to share with the class?” The lecturer suddenly grumbled, he was giving them all a stern look. 

Donghan looked like he was about to speak, Donghyun quickly kicked his leg under the table and shook his head at the lecturer. “I’m sorry.”

“Concentrate on your work.” 

By the time the class ended, Donghyun made sure he ran out the classroom to avoid Donghan’s questions. He heard the other Alpha calling to him but he ignored his friend and continued through his department. 

“Hey! Donghyun-ah!” 

He frowned slightly and turned at the familiar voice, he could see another three Alphas walking towards him. “Hyung’s?” Seungwu and Daniel were Alphas from his department and Jisung was the Head Alpha. 

“Have you seen the university Instagram?” Jisung asked him with his smiling face. 

Donghyun tilted his head curiously, a slight frown on his face. “What?”

“There’s a competition for the best looking and most popular Alpha and Neko,” Daniel explained, a large grin on his face. 

Donghyun raised a brow. “Really?”

“You’re one of the leaders,” Seungwu informed, his own handsome face looked impressed as he smiled at Donghyun. 

“What, me?” Donghyun frowned back, genuinely surprised that he was on the leaderboard. 

“Yeah,” Seungwu confirmed. “You’re doing our department proud man!” He clapped Donghyun on the shoulder. 

Donghyun bowed his head with a short chuckle. “Ah, thanks Hyung’s.”

“By the way, I’m having a party at my apartment two weeks from Saturday,” Seongwu informed. “I noticed you weren’t there last time, I expect you to be there this time!”

Ong’s parties were well known throughout the university, the Alpha threw some memorable parties. “Sure, I’ll be there,” he smiled. He'd had to miss the last one due to studying. 

“Great!” Jisung cheered. He linked arms with the other Alphas and bowed his head to Donghyun. “See you later!” Donghyun bowed and watched the elder Alphas go. He smiled softly before he headed out the department.

Donghyun frowned slightly as he pulled out his phone, curiosity taking over as he opened Instagram and looked at the university’s page. Like his Hyung’s had said there were pictures of Alpha’s and Neko’s alike, he clicked on his own picture and frowned. “When did they take this?” He murmured to himself. He shook his head and looked through the comments, smiling at the positive ones and ignoring the others. He bit his lip, sighing softly when he didn’t find anything from Youngmin. 

He’d found the Neko’s account and followed him but hadn’t got anything back, he knew Youngmin was active as he put up photos, mainly of cats. He ran a hand through his hair, maybe Youngmin had voted for some other Alpha? He growled at that, his possessiveness showing through. Shaking his head he sighed and pocketed his phone. 

Youngmin had asked him to meet at the front of campus at 5pm. It was still early so Donghyun decided to kill some time in the library. 

“Donghyun-Hyung!” He looked over and could see a familiar Neko waving him over. 

Donghyun smiled as he waved back. “Woojin-ah,” he greeted with a polite bow before he looked over at the unfamiliar Alpha sitting beside Woojin. 

Woojin noticed Donghyun looking curiously at the other Alpha. “Ah, this is Jaehwan-Hyung, a sunbae from my department,” he introduced. “This is Donghyun-Hyung,” he spoke to Jaehwan and gestured to Donghyun. 

Donghyun bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you,” he smiled. 

Jaehwan bowed his head back before gesturing to the seat opposite him. Donghyun sat down and got out his workbook. Jaehwan looked up at Donghyun curiously before he snapped his fingers and smiled. “Ah, you’re Youngmin-Hyung’s friend,” he said happily. Donghyun tilted his head slightly. “He talks about you.”

Donghyun’s eyes widened slightly at that, he smirked playfully. “He does?”

Jaehwan looked like he was about to say more but Woojin elbowed him, “Hyung, you were helping me..?”

“Ah, Sorry.” Jaehwan grinned over at Donghyun before turning his attention back to the Neko beside him. 

Donghyun smiled at the pair. He couldn’t help but steal curious glances at the two before him. Woojin was usually so unresponsive and stone faced that it was strange to see him smiling almost shyly at the Alpha beside him. Donghyun made a mental note to ask Youngmin about it later. 

After he’d read another four chapters, Donghyun sighed and closed his book. Leaning back in his seat and stretching. Woojin looked up from his work, he tilted his head curiously at Donghyun. “You’re meeting Youngminnie-Hyung tonight?”

Donghyun smiled back at him. “Yeah, I am.”

“I hope you guys have fun,” Woojin spoke softly, an almost teasing smile on his face. 

“I’m sure we will.” Donghyun replied, he began to pack his books away. “I should head off,” he informed, standing from his seat. “It was nice meeting you, Jaehwan-shii.” He bowed to the other Alpha getting one back from him. 

He made his way to the front of the university, he checked his appearance in the windows of classrooms as he made his way. He chuckled to himself. 

Donghyun could see the Neko stood at the entrance of the university. He looked up and smiled as he noticed Donghyun, he waved shyly over at him making Donghyun chuckle at Youngmin’s awkwardness. 

“Donghyun-ah,” Youngmin called to him softly as Donghyun walked up to him. 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait, Hyung.” Donghyun spoke softly. 

The Neko shook his head with a shy smile. “Not at all,” he bit his lip as he looked at Donghyun under his lashes. 

Donghyun couldn’t help but think the Neko was cute. “Are you ready to go?” He asked. “My car is just in the car park-“

“The restaurant isn’t too far,” Youngmin suddenly cut him off, Donghyun tilted his head curiously. “I mean if you’re okay walking there, we could get the train?” Youngmin added. 

Donghyun shrugged with a smile. “Walking is fine.” It meant he got to spend longer with the Neko. 

Youngmin gestured for Donghyun to walk beside them as they made their way down from the campus and towards the main city. “How was class?” The Neko suddenly asked. 

“Tiring, you?” Donghyun replied with a soft smile. 

Youngmin nodded. “Tiring.”

They walked further towards the city, passing a lot of subway stations as they went before Youngmin suddenly turned down a side alley. Donghyun raised a brow slightly as he saw the amount of restaurants and small stores lining the street. It was something unfamiliar to Donghyun, he didn’t even know this street existed. Youngmin smiled at Donghyun before gesturing to one restaurant near the end of the street. It was a family friendly looking restaurant and Donghyun could see other students as well as families sat enjoying it. 

Youngmin walked into the restaurant, Donghyun closely behind him. They were met with another Alpha, Donghyun raised a brow at his familiar face. 

“Youngmin-Hyung, hey,” the Alpha addressed the Neko with a friendly smile. He looked over at Donghyun and bowed his head politely. 

Youngmin smiled back at him. “Hey, Byounggon-ah,” he replied. 

The Alpha looked back to the restaurant before back at Youngmin. “I’ll get you guys seated straight away.” Byounggon reassured as he walked back into the restaurant to find a suitable table. 

“You know that guy?” Donghyun found himself asking, a flare of jealousy showed itself in his chest. Donghyun recognised the other Alpha from his department but didn’t know how Youngmin could know him. 

Youngmin nodded. “Yeah, me and my friends come here a lot. Byounggon’s family owns this restaurant.” 

Donghyun raised a brow slightly. “Oh.”

Byounggon made his way back to them and bowed his head. “This way guys,” he led them through the restaurant and towards a table by the window. At the back of the restaurant you could see a view of the city, it was a private table and Donghyun couldn’t help but wonder if Youngmin had asked for them to be in private. 

Donghyun thanked the other Alpha as he took the menu and scanned it. 

“The dak-galbi here is amazing!” Youngmin commented with a soft smile, he hadn’t even opened the menu, it sat untouched beside him. 

Donghyun chuckled fondly. “We should have that then,” he finalised as he closed his own menu. 

Youngmin tilted his head. “Are you sure? You can get something else if you want.” He said, biting his lip. 

Donghyun shook his head. “I wanna eat what you say is good.” 

Youngmin smiled softly at him before nodding. “Oh, okay,” he looked around the restaurant and waved over at the bar. “Byounggon-ah!” He called. 

The Alpha came back over and smiled down at Youngmin. “Lemme guess, the dak-galbi?” He chuckled. Donghyun raised a brow slightly. 

Youngmin laughed softly with him, he shrugged playfully at Byounggon. “You know me so well.” He smiled watching the Alpha walk off. Donghyun grit his teeth and growled, he gripped the side of the table in an attempt to calm his flaring envy. “Donghyun-ah?” Youngmin’s voice made him look at the Neko. 

“Sorry, what?” Donghyun answered. 

Youngmin tilted his head. “I asked if you wanted something other than water to drink?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” Donghyun shot back, unbothered by whatever drink he’d be having and more concerned about his Neko making those beautiful sparkling eyes at another Alpha...

“Are you alright?” Youngmin asked softly. 

He quickly cleared his head of his thoughts and sent a tight smile to the Neko. “I’m fine, Hyung.”

“If this isn’t to your taste we can go somewhere else?” Youngmin offered, looking at Donghyun with worried eyes. 

Donghyun frowned slightly before shaking his head. “What? No, this place is fine.” He reassured, he didn’t want the Neko to feel self conscious. 

Youngmin bit his lip. “You look uncomfortable.”

“Hyung really, I’m not,” Donghyun assured, he carefully made sure that his unwarranted jealousy was held back as he smiled at the Neko. 

“Okay…” Youngmin raised a brow but said no more. 

Byounggon appeared beside them again with a large plate. “Here we go guys,” he placed it between them and smiled. “Be careful! It’s hot!”

“Thanks Byounggon-ah,” Youngmin bowed his head getting one back from the Alpha. 

Donghyun took his chopsticks and began to eat, his eyes widened as the food hit his taste buds. 

“Is it okay?” Youngmin asked softly. 

Donghyun nodded. “It’s really good,” he was honestly amazed by how nice the food was. 

“Good, I’m glad you like it,” Youngmin said softly, Donghyun couldn’t help but wonder if the Neko was trying to impress him. 

  
  


——

  
  


He didn’t get a chance to offer to pay as Youngmin had already dealt with it whilst Donghyun was at the restroom. He sighed softly, “Hyung, you didn’t have to pay for me.”

Youngmin chuckled softly. “It was my treat, remember?” 

Donghyun sighed but said no more, he gestured for Youngmin to lead the way as they headed back towards the university campus. Donghyun couldn’t help but steal glances at the beautiful Neko beside him. Youngmin’s blond hair was shimmering softly in the night air; he was happy and content and that made Donghyun feel good. 

The Neko glanced to him and smiled gently. It made Donghyun bite his lip, there was an almost glaring innocence about Youngmin that Donghyun wanted to seek out and dirty. 

“Hyung,” he reached for Youngmin’s hand when they were outside the university dorms. The Neko looked down at their hands before back at Donghyun. “You look really pretty today,” Donghyun’s voice was gravelly, he even surprised himself. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, his hair glowed prettily in the dark night light. “W-what?”

Donghyun smiled at him. “Do you know that your eyes sparkle?” He asked as he gazed into the beautiful orbs. 

Youngmin looked away shyly. “Donghyun-ah.”

The Alpha bit his lip before using his free hand to tilt Youngmin’s face up again so he could see his eyes. “Sometimes I just don’t want to look away from you,” he admitted. The Neko blinked nervously. “Youngmin-Hyung,” he looked at Donghyun with wide curious eyes. “I want to see you more.” 

The Neko’s eyes darted around awkwardly. “Umm, I-“

“Hyung, will you go out with me? Will you be my mate?”

Donghyun watched as Youngmin gave him a slightly confused expression before he smiled and nodded. 

“Yes.”

Donghyun smiled back, his hands holding the Neko’s gently. “Hyung?” Youngmin looked back at him. “Can I kiss you?”

The Neko took a deep breath before nodding. Donghyun wasted no time, he leaned forwards and took the Neko’s lips in his own. Youngmin’s lips were plush and warm, he could feel the Neko kissing him back. 

Donghyun pulled away quickly, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he let it get further than a soft peck. Youngmin pouted cutely, an almost frown on his face as Donghyun pulled his hands away too. “Goodnight, Hyung.”

Youngmin looked to the door of the Neko House before sighing and looking back at Donghyun. “Goodnight.” He leaned forward and kissed Donghyun’s lips once more before turning and heading into his dorm building. 

Donghyun smiled as he watched Youngmin disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Youngmin smiled as he looked at his phone, he’d just returned from another meal with Donghyun, the Alpha was sending him cheesy messages. 

They always took turns, Donghyun picked and paid then Youngmin did. Youngmin couldn’t help but notice the difference between the restaurants they picked. 

“You’re smiling at your screen again,” Geonhak’s voice made him look over at his roommate. 

He shrugged. “Sorry,” he said with a smile. 

Geonhak was watching him closely, he sat at the small table in their apartment; facing Youngmin as he observed him. “So you’ve finally given in to an Alpha,” he commented. 

Youngmin put his phone down and looked over at the younger Neko. “Donghyun is different, he doesn’t use being an Alpha as an advantage.”

The younger raised a brow before shrugging. “As long as you’re happy.”

“Thanks Geonhak-ah.” Youngmin smiled as he saw the younger Neko wave him off and return to his book. Youngmin knew it was only a matter of time before Geonhak found an Alpha himself and let go of his presumption that all Alphas were bad. 

“Have you voted for him yet?”

Geonhak’s question made him frown with confusion. “Voted?” He repeated. 

“That Instagram poll.” Geonhak elaborated. 

Youngmin blinked before he remembered the Instagram page Daehwi had told him about. “Ah,” he acknowledged. “Not yet…”

Geonhak raised a brow playfully. “Don’t you think your own Alpha is the most handsome?”

“Yah!” Youngmin scolded. “I just haven’t had the chance yet.”

“Whatever you say Hyung.” Geonhak chuckled with a shrug. 

Youngmin glared at the other Neko before pulling up his Instagram, he found the university page and could easily find Donghyun’s picture amongst the other Alpha’s. He smiled and liked the photo. The whole thing was pretty embarrassing for him since his Umma had apparently started it all. 

His phone vibrated in his hand and he frowned slightly at the Kakao message from Donghyun. 

**Dongdongie👑**

_ 19:22 _

_ Thanks Hyung 🦙🦙❤️❤️ _

He smiled to himself at the cute emoji’s, hearing Geonhak chuckle beside him. “Shut up~” he whined only for them both to burst out in laughter. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  
  


“Hyung!” 

Donghyun’s voice came as Youngmin turned and saw the Alpha approaching him. He smiled, “Donghyun-ah.” He’d been waiting for the Alpha in their usual meeting place. 

“Hyung, are you busy tomorrow night?” Donghyun suddenly asked as he stood in front of him. 

Youngmin tilted his head softly before thinking through his schedule. It was Saturday tomorrow and he’d finished his latest assignment. Plus, if it meant spending more time with the Alpha… “Well…”

“Ong Seongwu invited me to his apartment for a party and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Donghyun asked. 

Youngmin blinked. “Ong Seongwu?” The Alpha was known for throwing unforgettable parties. He smiled at Donghyun and nodded. “Sure.” 

“Great!” Donghyun grinned, he automatically took Youngmin’s hand as they headed off campus. “So, where do you wanna go to eat tonight?”

“It’s my pick right?” Youngmin asked, getting a nod back from Donghyun. “I was thinking we could do street food,” he suggested. 

“Street food?” Donghyun’s eyes widened and he looked slightly worried. 

Youngmin chuckled, he could tell by the Alpha’s reaction that he’d never eaten street food before. He rolled his eyes playfully. “Follow me,  _ Koon-Chai _ ,” he teased. 

Donghyun raised a brow at him. “You know I still haven’t worked out what that means,” he mused. 

“It’s nothing bad, let’s go,” Youngmin chuckled as he tugged on Donghyun’s hand. He felt the Alpha link their fingers together making him turn to look. Donghyun was smiling back at him softly. 

The Alpha raised a brow slightly as he realised Youngmin wasn’t leading him towards the car park. “Hyung?”

“You don’t need your car,” Youngmin answered. “We’re gonna take the subway.”

Donghyun looked uneasy, “isn’t it easier to drive?” He asked awkwardly. 

Youngmin rolled his eyes playfully. “No, you won’t be able to find a parking space in the centre of the city.” He tugged the Alpha towards the station located just outside ShinShin’s campus. 

Donghyun followed his lead as he paid for a ticket and walked through the barriers towards the platform. The Alpha was looking around curiously. 

“Have you never used the subway before?” Youngmin asked. Donghyun shook his head in answer, still looking around the station. His answer made Youngmin blink in curiosity, there was still so much about the Alpha that he wanted to know. 

When the train arrived, Youngmin flinched when they stepped onto the train, he realised the time and how busy it was because of rush hour. He felt Donghyun move closer to him, the Alpha’s hand was resting on his waist as they stood beside each other. Youngmin couldn’t stop the smile that fluttered on his lips, he felt Donghyun’s hand squeeze his waist playfully. 

Since they began dating, they had shared kisses and flirty touches. Nothing more. Youngmin wondered if Donghyun was taking it slow for his sake, he looked at the Alpha only to see him gazing back with dark intense eyes. Youngmin quickly looked away, unable to meet the Alpha’s hot gaze. 

After ten minutes they arrived at the station, Youngmin tugged on Donghyun’s hand and headed towards the exit. The Alpha was still looking around the station curiously, it made Youngmin chuckle fondly. 

Exiting the station and heading towards the main entrance to the street, they were hit with delicious smells and bustling crowds. Donghyun’s eyes were darting around as he took in all the sights around him. Youngmin pulled him along, there were food stalls, jewellery stalls, gift stalls. 

“Do you want to get some food first?” Youngmin asked the Alpha. 

Donghyun blinked back at him and smiled, “whatever you want to do, Hyung.” 

Youngmin nodded and headed towards some of the food stalls, the owners gladly welcomed them and gave them the food. Youngmin made sure that Donghyun didn’t pay even though the Alpha attempted to get his wallet out a couple of times. 

“This is really good!” Donghyun smiled as he ate his tteokbokki, they sat on a wall as they ate, watching people walk past as they did. 

Youngmin looked at the Alpha shyly. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he spoke softly but the Alpha still heard him. 

Donghyun shuffled closer, placing a comforting hand on Youngmin’s thigh. “Hyung, anytime I’m with you I enjoy it.” He said seriously. 

Youngmin found himself getting lost in the Alpha’s deep dark eyes. He blinked and shook his head, looking away. “You’re so cheesy…”

Donghyun chuckled and kissed his cheek softly. “Shall we look at some of the gift stalls?” He suggested. 

Youngmin nodded and gestured for the Alpha to lead the way. He went straight toward a jewellery stall. The elder Neko that owned the stall smiled softly and welcomed them. 

Donghyun was looking over the jewellery whilst Youngmin looked over Donghyun. He was glad to see the Alpha was enjoying himself, he seemed almost uneasy at the thought of street food but now he was very much involved. 

“Such a handsome Alpha you have!” The old Neko praised as he looked between them. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush, he just nodded awkwardly at the elder Neko. Donghyun bowed his head politely, “thank you.” 

The elder Neko waved him off with a giggle before he looked at the Alpha playfully. “Would you like to purchase something for your pretty Neko?”

Youngmin raised a brow slightly at his words but immediately felt a rush of heat run through him as he saw Donghyun looking back at him with dark eyes. “I would.”

Youngmin felt his heart beat faster and looked away, unable to keep Donghyun’s gaze when he was looking at him with such devotion. 

“What do you have in mind?” The elder Neko asked as he gestured to his merchandise. 

Donghyun looked thoughtful before he smiled softly at Youngmin “Hyung, can it be a surprise?” He asked. 

Youngmin raised a brow. “What? Sure…” he shrugged. “I’ll go get us something sweet.” He offered, getting a nod back from Donghyun before he made his way towards a different stall. 

He got them both some crepes and moved to the small seating area in the courtyard of the street. He could see the Alpha approaching and smiled. 

Donghyun had a small bag in his hand and Youngmin couldn’t stop his curiosity. “Did you get something?” He asked. 

The Alpha smiled playfully at him. “Yeah,” he replied. 

Youngmin frowned slightly as Donghyun began to eat his crepe and completely ignored the gift he’d just bought. Youngmin found it strange since the Alpha usually enjoyed trying to buy him things and spoil him. 

When they finished eating, Donghyun stood and held his hand out to Youngmin. “Shall we go for a walk, Hyung?”

“Sure,” Youngmin replied still with an expression of confusion. 

Donghyun took them towards the river and down a softly lit walkway. Youngmin felt his cheeks heat up at the Alpha’s cheesy romantic gesture but he gripped Donghyun’s fingers tighter. The Alpha stopped and turned to Youngmin with a serious expression on his handsome face. 

“Donghyun-ah?”

Donghyun held both Youngmin’s hands in his own and gazed at him softly. “Hyung,” he leaned forward and brought their lips together. 

Youngmin gasped softly, he felt Donghyun’s tongue trace his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. The kiss was more passionate and hot than any of the others they’d shared. Youngmin moaned softly, pulling his hands out of Donghyun’s and holding the Alpha’s face. 

Donghyun growled softly before his own hands moved over Youngmin’s body, from his hips and down to his ass. He squeezed playfully, making Youngmin squeak and pull away. “Donghyun-ah?”

“Youngminnie-Hyung.” Donghyun kissed his lips again before licking his own mischievously. Youngmin pushed him away and knew his hair was glowing. “Hyung,” Donghyun brought his attention back and Youngmin could see a small black box in the Alpha’s palm. “This is for you.” 

Youngmin frowned softly and opened the box, his eyes widened and he looked back at Donghyun. The Alpha was smiling softly back at him. In the box sat a gold band ring, Youngmin looked between them and the Alpha. 

“I know it seems a bit forward but I want to know you have something that I can say I bought for you.” Donghyun explained, his eyes honest and full of admiration. “I know you don’t like me buying you things but I really want you to have this.”

“Thank you,” Youngmin replied, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto his finger. He looked to the Alpha and smiled, Donghyun smiled back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out another ring and put it on his own finger. Youngmin chuckled softly before kissing Donghyun’s lips sweetly, “you’re so cheesy.” 

The Alpha shrugged. “Only for you, Hyung.” 

Youngmin rolled his eyes before he tugged on the Alpha’s hand. “C’mon, it’s getting late.” 

Donghyun remained still, making Youngmin frown and look back at him. “Thank you Hyung.” Donghyun suddenly said. 

Youngmin frowned. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For giving me this experience,” Donghyun replied, making Youngmin tilt his head softly. “I’ve never done this before and I’m glad I got to experience it with you.”

Youngmin chuckled fondly. “It’s okay,” he pulled Donghyun’s hand again till they were walking. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he added before kissing the Alpha’s cheek. “Lets head back.” 

  
  
  
  


——

  
  
  


“Are you coming with me to Ong’s party or not?”

“I might...”

“Geonhak-ah~” Youngmin whined as he looked at his reflection for the nth time. He looked back at his roommate, Geonhak looked like he was still debating with himself whether or not to go. Youngmin approached him, “this might be an opportunity to find an Alpha,” he suggested. 

Geonhak scoffed. “I don’t need an Alpha.” 

“If you say so…” Youngmin shrugged. 

Geonhak looked over at him curiously. “Are you going with Donghyun?”

Youngmin nodded. “Yeah, I’m meeting him there.” 

“Will you come back here?”

Youngmin frowned slightly at that. He looked back over at his roommate and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Geonhak sighed. He stood and approached him, looking at him seriously. “I can see it in your expression Hyung,” he said. “You’re desperate. You want him.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he pushed the younger Neko away. “Y-yah!” He scolded. 

Geonhak smirked. “Admit it!”

“T-there’s nothing to say!” Youngmin shot back, embarrassment wrapping around him.  _ Was he really that obvious? Could Donghyun see it too?  _ He ran a hand through his styled hair in exasperation. 

“Hyung,” Geonhak treaded carefully. 

“Are you coming now or not?” Youngmin shot back. 

Geonhak shrugged. “I guess so…”

“Well hurry up and get changed!” Youngmin badgered, getting a hoodie thrown in his face in retaliation. He chuckled as he watched Geonhak walk to the bathroom to get ready. 

His phone pinged with a message and he reached for it, smiling softly. 

**_🔥Woojinnie_ ** 🔥

_ 19:48 _

_ Hyung! We’re at Ong-Hyung’s already! Don’t be long! 🤪🤪🤪 _

He rolled his eyes in adoration before typing back a quick reply to his friend. 

_ 19:50 _

_ I’m gonna set off soon! Don’t get too drunk! 😝😝 _

“Geonhak-ah! Let’s go!” He called restlessly.

“Okay!” He heard the younger Neko call back from inside the bathroom. 

Youngmin looked over his appearance once more, he had white ripped skinny jeans that emphasised his long legs. A baby blue jumper that scooped at the neck; he had a white shirt underneath and the collar came out of the top of the jumper, showcasing his collarbones and a white choker. He was dressed to impress and hopefully dressed to seduce. He was determined to go home with Donghyun tonight. He wanted them to go to the next step in their relationship. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


Youngmin walked down the familiar street to Seongwu’s apartment. The Alpha was known for parties and thankfully Youngmin knew where he lived. 

“These apartments are pretty expensive,” Geonhak mused beside him. Youngmin nodded in agreement. 

Just before the apartment, Youngmin could see a group of people stood outside. He felt his cheeks heat when he saw Donghyun stood with them. The Alpha noticed him straight away and headed over. 

“Hyung!” 

Donghyun looked amazing. His dark hair was styled off his face, his dark eyes were fully focused on Youngmin. He had black skinny jeans on and a smart shirt, everything about the Alpha screamed wealth and importance. 

“Donghyun-ah,” Youngmin smiled after the Alpha before noticing him looking at the Neko beside him curiously. “Ah this is Geonhak, my roommate.” He introduced. 

Donghyun smiled at the other Neko and bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you.”

“You too, I’ve heard all about you,” Geonhak replied with a playful smirk at Youngmin. 

“Yah!” Youngmin growled at the younger Neko. 

Donghyun raised a brow slightly. “Really~?”

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the group of people. “Geonhak! Isn’t that Hwanwoong over there?”

Geonhak took his hint and nodded. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Have a good night,” Donghyun commented politely. 

Geonhak chuckled. “You too.” He looked back at Youngmin with a meaningful expression. Youngmin growled at the younger Neko but Geonhak had already moved towards his friends. 

“Hyung, you look amazing.” Donghyun’s voice made him look back. 

His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush, Donghyun was gazing at him with dark deep eyes. “T-thank you.” He bowed his head shortly before looking at Donghyun through his lashes shyly. “You look good too.” 

“Thanks.” Donghyun smirked. 

“I hope you didn’t wait too long,” Youngmin said softly. 

The Alpha shook his head. “My apartment isn’t far from here, so don’t worry.” He reassured. 

Youngmin’s attention was quickly on the new piece of information. “You live in this neighbourhood?” He urged. 

Donghyun shrugged. “Kind of.” He took the Neko’s hand and smiled before gesturing to the apartment. “Let’s get inside.” 

In the doorway stood Seongwu and his mate Jihoon. The Neko was welcoming people but it was Seongwu that noticed them. “Donghyun-ah! Youngmin-ah!” He smiled at them. “Great you guys could make it!” 

Youngmin could hear a slight slur in the Alpha’s voice, he’d probably been drinking for a while. 

“Thanks for the invite, Hyung,” Donghyun answered politely, bowing his head. 

Seongwu waved him off. “Not at all, you’re doing our department proud!” He grinned. “A few more likes and you’re sure to win!”

Youngmin was honestly surprised by how invested people were with the whole competition. He was still embarrassed about the fact that his Umma was the one who’d brought it in. 

“Hyung,” Donghyun sighed playfully. 

Seongwu clapped him on the shoulder before gesturing to the entrance. “Get some drinks and enjoy yourselves!”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The apartment was buzzing, the living area was larger than Youngmin’s whole dorm room. He took another swig of his drink before placing it on the table. He’d seen Daehwi and Woojin dancing and having a good time. Woong, he could see, was standing against a wall, drink in hand as he spoke to a Neko. Youngmin was sure his name was Dongmyeong… 

Donghyun was beside him. At some point in the night, the Alpha had placed an almost protective hand around his waist. 

Youngmin shuffled closer to the Alpha, he was determined to break down the resilient control the Alpha seemed to have. The alcohol in his system helped give him a confidence boost. He bit his lip nervously before leaning down. 

Donghyun jumped slightly as Youngmin began to trace his lips gently over the Alpha’s strong jawline. “Shall we dance?” He whispered against Donghyun’s ear. 

He felt the Alpha grip his waist tighter. “Dance? Are you sure?” His voice was darker, growlier than usual. 

“Why? Can’t you dance?” Youngmin teased, moving off the wall and feeling Donghyun’s hand grip his hip tight. 

“Hyung,” the Alpha growled. 

Youngmin smiled. “C’mon,” he pulled the Alpha towards the floor where others were dancing. 

The dance floor (well, Ong’s living room floor) was crowded, which forced them to dance in close proximity. Youngmin looped his arms around Donghyun’s neck and angled his head to press light kisses to the Alpha’s throat. He felt, rather than heard, Donghyun’s hum of approval. In the dark lights of the apartment Youngmin felt confident, Donghyun’s dark eyes were enough to make him tremble but now he was focused on dancing, seducing. 

Suddenly, Donghyun’s hands slid from the small of Youngmin’s back to clutch his ass and tug him closer. Youngmin went willingly, widening his legs so that their bodies fit together and he was at eye level with the Alpha. It was almost a bad idea with the sheer lust he could see shining in Donghyun’s gaze. Youngmin tried to focus on the music but he found himself unable to look away and focus. 

“Come home with me.”

A tiny sound, almost a whimper, escaped Youngmin at the Alpha’s request, and he shivered in Donghyun’s arms. It was the weeks of hungry kisses and lingering touches that made Youngmin nod his head. He wanted this. He wanted them to take it to the next level. He nodded and felt Donghyun grip his hand before he tugged him through the apartment and out the front door. 

Youngmin was surprised to see a taxi sitting waiting for them, he raised a brow slightly but said nothing. The driver got out of the car and smiled at them, bowing his head. Donghyun bowed back before gesturing for Youngmin to get in the car. There was a silence as the car drove, Youngmin didn’t know what to say and he could feel Donghyun’s eyes on him. 

After about five minutes, the taxi pulled into a large estate, Youngmin glanced out the window and could see extravagant apartment complexes. The taxi stopped and Donghyun handed the driver a few bills, thanking him politely before taking Youngmin’s hand. 

Youngmin followed after the Alpha as he walked towards one of the buildings. It had a large Alpha standing outside, he looked like a doorman but was built like a security guard. He bowed his head to Donghyun, “welcome back.” Donghyun nodded and pulled Youngmin into the complex. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened as he looked around the lobby of the complex, it was clean and had an air of elegance. Donghyun tugged on his hand softly, “Hyung?”

“Sorry,” Youngmin was still amazed by the lobby as he was pulled towards the elevator. Donghyun pressed a button and they made their way up. The elevator chimed in no time, Youngmin could see only three doors on the floor. Donghyun led him to the one furthest away and took out a key from his pocket. 

They both entered the room; a heavy air hung between the two when Youngmin took in the sheer magnificence of Donghyun’s apartment. 

“This is my apartment.” Donghyun said softly beside him, tugging on his hand as he led him through. 

“Woah…” It was a penthouse suite, a large kitchen and breakfast bar, a sitting room with two sofas. A small staircase which Youngmin could see another three doors. “This is…”

“Do you like it?” Donghyun’s voice was wary, almost like he were afraid of Youngmin’s reaction. 

Youngmin turned to him and blinked with large wide eyes. “I-it’s massive…”

Donghyun chuckled softly, he bit his lip before he moved closer. “Hyung…” It was then the Alpha decided to intertwine his fingers with Youngmin’s as he kissed the tip of his ear with an inviting smirk.

Youngmin lost his composure and nearly tripped over his own feet. The Alpha chuckled fondly. “Are you going all shy on me again?”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to act,” Youngmin admitted, still feeling overwhelmed by the apartment and how far away Donghyun’s lifestyle seemed to be from his own. 

“You,” Donghyun answered. “Just act like yourself.” 

A looming thought crossed his mind.  _ Does Donghyun even want to do it with me?  _ He knew it to be not true but a part of him kept bringing it up. Youngmin knew he was being paranoid. The Alpha had never said anything or done anything to make Youngmin uncomfortable or doubt him. 

“I think—“

“You wanna—?”

They spoke at the same time, causing an awkward chuckle out of both of them.

“You first,” Youngmin prompted. Donghyun’s chest heaved as he took a deep breath, and he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

“You wanna just… lay down on the bed together? Or sit down if you prefer?” 

Youngmin’s heart started to race. Donghyun gestured for him to follow as he made his way towards the stairs. Youngmin’s head buzzed when he dragged his feet, movements a bit stiff as he followed the Alpha up the stairs and towards the door in the middle. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened even more, if it were possible. The bedroom was just as magnificent as the rest of the apartment. Cool blue furnishings and a large window that overlooked the city, a large desk and plenty of wardrobes. The large bed sat in the centre of the room. 

A small squeak escaped Youngmin’s throat when he tried to speak. He countered it by coughing violently and clearing his throat. Donghyun stared at him with a raised brow, only making Youngmin blush harder. “Hah, so—um… I, uhh…” The heart thumping in his ears made it harder for him to hear what was spewing out of his mouth. “I think… we should try— uh...” 

He growled to himself, he was completely blowing it. Thin fingers fidgeted uncontrollably while his gaze was averted. 

“Hyung?” He jumped in place but kept his eyes averted, he was so embarrassed and nervous. “I think I should apologize for making you feel uncomfortable,” Donghyun spoke. “I should’ve asked first if you wanted to take it further but I only assumed—”

“But I do want to take it further!” Youngmin interrupted. His gaze finally turned on Donghyun and he suddenly felt a lot smaller than he was. Something unimportant caught the Neko’s eye and he turned his attention towards it instead of Donghyun’s intense gaze. “I want to… but I guess…” He sighed and stared back into the deep eyes he was slowly falling in love with. “I guess I’m just afraid of messing things up. I’ve never done it with anyone before, so of course I’m a little nervous.”

Youngmin felt vulnerable putting himself on the spot. The air conditioned bedroom unexpectedly went hot and his skin felt sticky, like he’d been sweating profusely. But the warm hand resting on top of his own comforted him and he ached for more.

The Alpha laughed softly while shaking his head. “I thought you didn’t know. Guess I was right.” Youngmin’s face was nothing short of perplexed at Donghyun’s comment. “I haven’t actually gone all the way with anyone either.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened at that and his cheeks heated up, his hair glowed gently too. 

“Have I kissed before? Yeah, plenty. Did I ever fondle with someone? A bit here and there, but as far as sex? I haven’t found the right person to take that step,” he looked back at Youngmin with eyes full of devotion and comfort. “I’m nervous too, Hyung. Shit, I thought I was gonna pass out on the dance floor because of what you were doing to me.” 

A few nervous heartbeats passed by. Donghyun moved to cup Youngmin’s chin, tilting his head up gently. “But it’s okay to be nervous. It just means we like each other enough to not make a fool out of ourselves.” Careful hands reached to tuck stray blond hair behind his ear before coming to rest on his cheek. “If you’re up for it, I’m ready to give it a shot. Doesn’t matter if we mess up and look like idiots.”

There was an itching feeling inside Youngmin’s chest. He suddenly couldn’t breathe because he’d thrown himself on top of the Alpha, they both fell to the bed. Youngmin kissed around his mouth shyly. Donghyun laughed some more as he wrapped his arms around him for a hug.

He immediately changed their positions and pushed Youngmin down onto his bed, Youngmin could see the pure want in Donghyun’s eyes as he leaned down. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hyung,” Donghyun’s voice was gravelly and deep. Youngmin bit his lip, he heard the Alpha groan above him before his lips were over Youngmin’s. 

Youngmin groaned into the kiss, he felt Donghyun’s hands on his waist, pushing his jumper up and touching his bare skin. Youngmin’s hair glowed as shyness took over, Donghyun was kissing down his jaw and towards his throat. 

The Alpha’s hand came to the hem of Youngmin’s jumper, he paused and gazed into Youngmin’s eyes. “Is this what you want, Hyung?”

“Yes,” Youngmin replied breathlessly. 

Donghyun smirked back at him and pulled the jumper up and over Youngmin’s head, throwing it behind him and to the ground. His eyes were dark as he gazed at Youngmin. “So pretty, Youngminnie-Hyung.” 

“Donghyun-ah…” Youngmin’s hair was glowing profusely, he was sure his cheeks were flaring. He felt Donghyun’s lips on his skin again, the Alpha was kissing his throat and then suddenly growled. Youngmin gasped as he felt the choker around his neck being forcefully removed. He looked up and could see the Alpha with the accessory between his teeth. He’d ripped it off… with his teeth… 

Youngmin whimpered as he felt his cock jump excitedly, he automatically spread his legs to allow the Alpha better access. He felt Donghyun’s hands on his chest, stroking his skin softly as he unbuttoned the shirt Youngmin was still wearing.

Feeling a sudden wave of vulnerability wash over him, Youngmin’s hand came to stop Donghyun. The Alpha looked back at him with concerned eyes. “C-can I keep my shirt on?”

The Alpha tilted his head softly before he nodded with a smile. “If that will make you feel more relaxed,” he kissed Youngmin’s nose gently before their lips met again in a deep passionate kiss. Youngmin’s hands traced the shirt Donghyun was wearing. He heard the Alpha growl against his lips before he pulled back. 

Donghyun was watching him closely as he moved towards his jeans, unbuttoning them carefully and maintaining eye contact with Youngmin. The Neko shivered as he felt Donghyun remove his jeans, his warm hands following the material and stroking Youngmin’s skin as he went. Donghyun smiled softly at him. 

“Tell me if it gets too much,” the Alpha said softly. He stroked his hands up the inside of Youngmin’s thighs; making the Neko spread his legs further apart. Youngmin gasped as he felt Donghyun’s lips on his thigh. 

“Donghyunnie…” he held the Alpha’s dark hair in his fingers.

Donghyun was licking and teasing his inner thighs with his lips before he pulled back and gazed down at Youngmin. The Neko looked back at him with lidded eyes and glowing hair. Donghyun growled softly, he hooked his fingers into Youngmin’s boxers. 

Cautiously and carefully, Donghyun pulled the material from Youngmin’s body. Youngmin’s back arched as his hard cock was met with the cool air. 

The Alpha growled as he gazed at the beautiful creature beneath him. “Hyung, the things I want to do to you…” his voice was dark, domineering. 

Youngmin whimpered and his back arched as he felt Donghyun’s fingers wrap around his length. The slide was easy with his pre-cum, the Alpha stroked him gently, his eyes watching Youngmin’s reactions closely. Youngmin felt himself shiver under those intense eyes. 

Donghyun’s other hand held his thigh, lifting it up slightly so that he could place gentle kisses against it. Youngmin whimpered at the movement, Donghyun hadn't taken his eyes away from him, he was gazing at him as he stroked his cock. 

“Donghyunnie…” Youngmin whined, his thighs trembling under the Alpha’s hold. 

Donghyun smirked before he leaned down, Youngmin bit his lip as he felt hot air blow onto his leaking cock. The Alpha growled softly before taking Youngmin into his mouth. 

Youngmin’s back arched off the bed, Donghyun kept one hand on his thigh and the other on his hip to keep him still. The Alpha was in control of the movements, he bobbed his head and took Youngmin deeper. 

The Neko cried out, unable to hold back his voice as sparks of pleasure shot through him. His fingers threaded through Donghyun’s hair tightened. 

“Donghyunnie ... Don’t stop…” His toes were curling because of the warm mouth descending further down his cock. The Alpha swallowed down and sucked around the flesh until he reached the tip, flattening his tongue on the underside and swirling it around the tip, making Youngmin lean his head back against the pillow. Donghyun’s head bobbed a few times before he suddenly moved away. 

In the darkness of the room, a slight illumination from the moon, Youngmin could still recognize the silhouette of the Alpha licking his lips followed by wiping his mouth.

“You taste good,” Donghyun murmured with a trace of husk in his voice.

Youngmin nudged him with his knee, looking away embarrassed. Donghyun smiled softly, his hand moving to cup Youngmin’s face. The Alpha came up to kiss him a few more times, Youngmin could taste himself on Donghyun’s tongue but he was way too focused on the amazing things the Alpha was doing with his hand, gently stroking his thigh. 

Donghyun pulled back suddenly, removing his expensive looking shirt and throwing it to the side of the bed. It took Youngmin’s breath away how Donghyun’s body looked; he was toned and fit and his personality was to be desired as well. He was perfect. 

The Alpha smiled at him before he leaned down again. Soft kisses travelled from his collarbone to his still clothed shoulder, the request Youngmin had made earlier that Donghyun had gladly complied, but something in Youngmin craved for more. More skin to skin contact. He‘d had enough, he needed more. 

Youngmin pushed the Alpha away to discard his shirt out of sight and put himself out there. 

Before Donghyun could say anything, he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he kissed him again, dragging him down to the cool bed sheets to prevent his body from overheating.

They both lost themselves in the kiss. Too content to acknowledge the world outside the magnificent apartment and everything in it. Youngmin released a shuddering sigh at the sensation of Donghyun’s hands exploring his chest while his mouth sucked at his neck again. 

“Donghyunnie… stop-!” He giggled uncontrollably when lips ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Ticklish?”

“To put it lightly.” Youngmin shifted a little. “It still feels good. Just be a little rougher.”

The Alpha returned to the neck he was previously on, being careful where he whispered to not cause another laughing fit. “Are there any other places that feel good, Hyung?” His teeth threatened to bite down hard enough to break the skin but stopped just before they could.

“Uh, well there’s my neck, and then my ears, and… my belly.” Youngmin admitted shyly. 

Donghyun lifted his head, asking if what he heard was correct. “Your belly?” Embarrassed eyes shifted to the side. Youngmin was so embarrassed, but nodded his head anyways. 

The Alpha raised his body to gaze at the stomach in question. There wasn’t an ounce of fat, just a splash of lean muscles. The texture of the abs was firm when Donghyun stroked them. 

Donghyun smiled and placed his head next to Youngmin’s toned stomach, inhaling the natural scent of the Neko, the scent he was slowly becoming addicted to. “Oh… You mean right here?” He took a deep breath and blew raspberries just above Youngmin's belly button. 

Youngmin’s body contorted as he tried to shake the Alpha’s head away, all the while struggling to get enough air as he chortled. It wasn’t until a few more blows that Donghyun stopped. 

Staring face to face, he smiled fondly at Youngmin, enjoying every feature the Neko had to offer and attacking him back down with a hug. “You’re so beautiful, Hyung. I really like you.” His words were so sincere, almost like he was actually telling Youngmin three different words. 

“Donghyunnie...” He succeeded in keeping his voice steady. Donghyun stole one last kiss, hesitating to part away from their little world.

“Hold on, I have to get something.” Soft footsteps sounded as Donghyun moved across the room to reach his en suite. He grabbed a few things and stumbled his way back to the bed. 

Donghyun opened the bottle of lube, squirting a bit too much on his fingers. Some managed to fall on Youngmin’s thigh, startling him. “Shit, sorry.” Donghyun warmed the lube by rolling it around his fingers. 

Satisfied with the temperature, Donghyun pushed the Neko back down to the bed, kissing him sweetly. Youngmin could feel the fingers suddenly circle his tight hole, he could see the devotion in Donghyun’s eyes even as Youngmin’s body shook nervously. “Tell me if it’s too much. I’ll stop whenever you tell me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He held his breath, willing his body to relax as much as it could to accept the first finger intruding his insides. The first finger was slow, gentle even, taking its time to stretch Youngmin’s insides easily. Youngmin squeezed down on the finger occasionally, attempting to counteract his body trying to force the foreign object out. It took several minutes for Donghyun to insert another finger.

It burned. It wasn’t an excruciating pain, but it was enough to make his orgasm burn out; his thighs trembling. Donghyun kissed the welling tears in the corners of Youngmin’s eyes as he redirected his attention to his cock by stroking it. 

The feeling was still uncomfortable, but manageable. He only hoped Donghyun would find… there. Donghyun’s fingers pushed against that swollen bundle of nerves that caused pleasure to course through his body. This was what he was looking forward to.

Youngmin moaned softly at the mix of pain and pleasure. It was a confusing sensation to say the least but a welcomed one. The third finger further emphasizes his body’s disorientation, but he willed himself to let it happen and relax.

“You’re doing so good, Hyung.” Youngmin could swear an hour had passed since the moment he took off his trousers. Not to say he was getting impatient, but he was. The pain was nearly gone, the only thing left was the frustrating uncomfortableness of the lack of movement from Donghyun’s part. 

“Donghyunnie, I don’t want to rush or anything…”

“Ah, yeah… Taking too long, got it.” Donghyun smirked, reading Youngmin’s expression easily. He removed his fingers with a wet pop and wiped his fingers on his underwear; the act reminded him to remove the last bit of clothing as a result. 

His cock smacked against his stomach once it escaped the confines of his garment and the fact that the Alpha was so beautiful made Youngmin whimper. 

This beautiful Alpha wanted  _ him _ . 

Donghyun opened the condom packet with his teeth, recoiling in disgust from tasting the lube accidently, and rolled it onto his member; he settled in between Youngmin’s legs at last, but not before squirting extra lube to slick himself as a precaution.

“Tense up a little when I’m pushing in,” Donghyun instructed. He pressed the tip into the tight heat. Donghyun didn’t hold back his groan as more and more of his cock entered Youngmin. 

It felt fantastic, way better than his hand on lonely nights.

Clenching down now and again, Youngmin gasped when he felt Donghyun’s balls touch him. He was in all the way. Youngmin swore the small pressure in the pit of his stomach wasn’t in his head. The head of Donghyun’s cock had to be poking at something important. He was still not sure what. Youngmin’s hand traveled towards a small raised bump on the lower half of his abdomen. ”Holy shit…”

“Can you feel me Hyung? I’m so deep inside you.” Donghyun growled breathlessly. 

“Donghyun!” Youngmin whined, desperately trying to calm down his breathing.

“I’m going to move, okay?” Donghyun said as he kissed the tip of his ear. He pulled out and slid back in.

It felt intense. 

Youngmin never imagined it would feel this way, but here he was. He spread his legs further apart, inviting the Alpha to move more freely. The longer the slow thrusting went on, the easier it got. The pain went away, pleasure overtaking Youngmin’s sensation, inducing sweet moans to fill Donghyun’s ears.

“Hyung.” Youngmin opened his eyes that he didn’t remember closing, questioning what he needed until another pair of lips captured his. “I’m a little busy at the moment… Mm, here.” Donghyun grabbed one of Youngmin’s hands to place on his leaking cock. “It’ll be impossible to cum untouched on your first time,” he explained and returned to kissing him.

“Nmm…” Youngmin squeezed down on Donghyun when the Alpha thrust his hot tongue inside his mouth to savour his taste. A small part of Youngmin wanted to push Donghyun away because of how much they were sweating, but he ended up pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist and one arm around his neck.

“Does it feel good?” Donghyun asked. He didn’t know how to respond, Youngmin fought to get the words out but he ended up letting out a loud moan when the edge of Donghyun’s thick cock rubbed against his prostate. He nodded his head frantically instead. “I’m… not gonna last much longer, ngh —!” Donghyun growled from Youngmin frantically and roughly scratching at his back. He found his voice back again. “Are you close?”

“Hah, yeah…” Youngmin hiccuped when Donghyun moved with more need, thrusting faster and rougher to reach their end as the bed groaned in protest. “Donghyunnie~! ” He cried out his name like a mantra. No sane person would pretend that Donghyun’s neighbours in the other rooms couldn’t hear them. It only made Youngmin’s thighs convulse as he stroked himself faster. He slammed his eyes shut and rolled his head back as he came, painting both their chests white.

The way Youngmin clamped down on Donghyun at each pulse pushed the Alpha off the edge, spending himself inside the condom as he stilled his hips. Youngmin’s entire body trembled and twitched over and over as he breathed heavily. Eyes glossy, face flushed, Youngmin looked like he was out of it, too blissed out to move.

“Youngmin-Hyu-” Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss. It was only a small gentle kiss, but it made them appreciate it more.

“Stay like this for a little while.” And Donghyun did. Laying his head on Youngmin’s shoulder as they enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me update faster!! ❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Donghyun smiled down at the Neko sleeping peacefully beside him, he brushed some stray blond strands from Youngmin’s face before he leaned down and kissed his cheek. The Neko groaned and shuffled but remained asleep. 

“I’ll make some food,” he whispered softly, climbing out of bed and heading naked to the bathroom.

He had a quick shower, all the while the smile didn’t leave his face. Last night had been amazing, he was thankful of Youngmin’s trust in him. The Neko had been visually nervous but had still allowed Donghyun to take his innocence. Donghyun growled softly, willing his body to relax as he washed. 

He dried and dressed in casual clothes, black jeans and a jumper. Looking back over at the bed, he smiled as he saw Youngmin stretched out across the length of it. He chuckled softly before heading out the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He grabbed some ingredients and set out to make omelettes for them. 

His thoughts were constantly on the Neko in his bed, he sighed softly as the smile remained plastered on his face. Youngmin made him happy, made him feel wanted. A small part of him felt a flare of possessiveness for the Neko but that was just his Alpha instincts. 

“Donghyunnie?”

Donghyun’s attention was brought to the Neko at the top of the stairs, “Hyung, you’re awake…” Donghyun had to hold back a growl as he saw the Neko. Youngmin had the bed sheet wrapped around him, his hair was sticking out at all angles and Donghyun could swear he could see bruises littering the Neko’s throat. 

“Ah, I-I have no clean clothes…” Youngmin mused shyly. 

Donghyun grinned. “You can take something from my wardrobe Hyung!” He reassured. 

He watched as Youngmin blinked his sparkling doe eyes at him before looking back into the bedroom. “Oh, o-okay,” Donghyun watched as the Neko returned back into the room before he heard the hum of the shower. 

Donghyun gripped the side of the table tightly, he smirked down at the plates of food. The thought of Youngmin wearing his clothes, washing with his body soap, surrounded by his scent, made the possessive flare in his chest roar.

He placed the plates on the table before turning on the TV, he stopped on the news and had it on as background noise as he ate, his phone buzzed softly on the table. He moved to pick it up and saw a message from Seongwu. 

**Ong-Hyung**

10:54

_ Hey! Hope you got home safe last night! Check your inbox on insta! You made the finals! 😁😁😁 _

Donghyun raised a brow, finals? He opened up his Instagram and could see his feed flooded with notifications. He looked at his inbox, seeing a message from ShinShin’s page. 

**ShinShin University**

_ 10:00 _

_ Congratulations! 🥳🥳🥳 _

_ You are one of the three finalists in line to become the Moon of ShinShin!  _

_ On the last Friday of this month there will be the crowning ceremony where everyone will attend!! Get your roses!! _

Donghyun just blinked with confusion. Roses? Ceremony? He sighed and shook his head, he hadn’t even been asked about the whole situation, his photo had just been uploaded and that was it. 

“Donghyun-ah?”

He looked up to see Youngmin standing over him; the Neko had his head tilted curiously. “Hyung!” Donghyun held the Neko’s hand and pulled him to sit down beside him on the sofa. “How do you feel?”

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he hit Donghyun’s shoulder. “Y-yah! Don’t ask something so embarrassing…” he glared but his pink cheeks made it hard for Donghyun to take him seriously. 

“Sorry,” Donghyun grinned, gesturing to the plate sitting on the table. “Your food.”

“Thank you,” Youngmin smiled as he took the offered plate. Donghyun watched him softly, he could spend the whole day just gazing at the beautiful Neko. “What were you looking at?” Youngmin suddenly asked. 

“Something about that Moon competition,” Donghyun shrugged. He noticed the Neko flinch beside him. “Hyung?”

“So embarrassing…” Youngmin muttered under his breath. 

Donghyun frowned. “What is it?”

Youngmin sighed as he sat back, his cheeks still harboured a pink hue. “My Umma was the one who brought the competition to ShinShin when he was a student.” He explained. 

Donghyun’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Youngmin nodded. “It’s a Thai thing.” He explained, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Donghyun raised a brow slightly, internally he felt a wave of competitiveness wash over him. If Youngmin’s Umma had been the creator of the competition it made Donghyun want to win more, maybe show off to the Neko. 

“What do you want to do today?” Youngmin asked as he placed the empty plate back on the table. 

Donghyun couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on his face. “I’d love to stay here and spend all day with you, Youngminnie-Hyung.” He moved closer, his hand coming to rest suggestively on the Neko’s thigh. 

He watched as Youngmin’s cheeks flushed pink and his hair glowed prettily. “Donghyunnie…” 

“Hyung.” The Neko let Donghyun hold his hand as he pulled his fingers towards his lips; giving Youngmin’s knuckles soft kisses. 

He ran his other hand up and down Youngmin’s forearm, creating goose bumps on his skin. He wanted to kiss the Neko badly, so he did. He nuzzled into Youngmin’s neck with his nose softly and under his jaw. Donghyun kissed him softly, right under his jaw, he moved his other hand to Youngmin’s thigh as the Neko let out a soft moan. 

Donghyun squeezed Youngmin’s thigh, “such pretty moans, Hyung,” he smirked watching as Youngmin’s face flushed and his hair glowed. 

Youngmin bit his lip and took Donghyun’s face into his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, filled with heat and passion. Trying to get the Alpha to stop saying embarrassing things. They both moaned into the kiss, deepening it by teasing their tongues against each other.

Donghyun growled against Youngmin’s mouth as he felt the Neko move to completely straddle his hips, wrapping his arms around Donghyun’s neck and pulling at the short hair at the back of his neck so he looked up at him. 

Donghyun looked at him with his mouth slightly parted and his eyes dark and full of heat. He growled again as he felt the Neko grind down onto him, rolling his hips making their obvious hard cocks move against each other. 

The Alpha moaned, “Hyung,” before Youngmin quickly leaned down to devour his mouth once again, stopping him from speaking. 

Youngmin’s hands moved to Donghyun’s lower back, pulling him in closer, the friction between them growing hotter. The Alpha smirked before his hands grabbed Youngmin’s ass, slipping his hands inside the joggers and grabbing the Neko’s ass again. Youngmin moaned, throwing his head back as one of Donghyun’s fingers slid between his cheeks, lightly putting pressure against his still stretched hole.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Youngminnie-Hyung,” Donghyun growled as he watched the Neko come undone in his arms.

“Donghyunnie…” Youngmin breathed out as he brought his head back up to look into Donghyun’s eyes. “I want you.”

Donghyun’s brain short circuited for a second at the Neko saying he needed him.

He smirked. Without dislodging Youngmin off his lap, he picked the Neko up, hearing Youngmin squeak in surprise, before he carefully and effortlessly carried the Neko back upstairs and to the bedroom. He sat on his bed and smirked up at the Neko, Youngmin’s eyes were wide and sparkling back at him. 

He reached towards the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped it next to them and moved back in to kiss Youngmin’s lips. The heat between them was almost too much especially with the amount of clothes they still had on and how hard Youngmin was grinding his ass against Donghyun’s erection. 

Youngmin moved off of Donghyun’s lap to discard his clothes and Donghyun quickly did the same before the Neko moved back to his position. 

Donghyun smiled as he squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached back to circle Youngmin’s hole. The Neko kissed Donghyun’s neck, slowly and teasingly just like Donghyun was doing to him.

Donghyun pushed his finger inside and Youngmin nipped lightly at his skin, his hips bucking hard against the Alpha. Donghyun moaned at the feeling, his own hips bucking up to meet Youngmin’s. He added another finger inside of the Neko, teasing him and opening him up.

He could see Youngmin was beginning to lose his patience, his hips were moving forward to rut against Donghyun’s hard cock before moving back and harder onto his fingers inside of him. 

“Enough. Need you inside me now, Donghyunnie, please,” Youngmin whimpered, fingers tightening around the back of Donghyun’s neck.

Donghyun removed his fingers before sliding on the condom and coating his hard, leaking cock with more lube. He watched as Youngmin hovered above him and sank down onto him. 

“F-fuck,” Youngmin moaned out as he slowly sank onto him, filling himself up with the Alpha’s hot heavy cock.

Youngmin’s hands came to rest on Donghyun’s shoulders, his head thrown back and Donghyun was completely in awe of his beauty. 

He wrapped his arms around Youngmin’s waist, his hands moving up and down his back soothingly. The Neko looked at him, his hands moving up to his neck and they met in the middle in a heated kiss, pressing themselves completely against each other. Youngmin lifted himself up and sank back down. 

They broke apart slightly so Youngmin could ride Donghyun harder. With the angle, how deep Donghyun was buried inside of Youngmin, Donghyun hit that sweet spot inside of the Neko pretty quickly. He met every one of Youngmin’s movements and it didn't take long for them to both reach the edge, coming hard with a moan of the others' names on their lips.

Youngmin slumped against him, his face buried in his neck, breathing him in as they tried to regain their breathing. Donghyun’s hands rubbed up and down the Neko’s back soothingly. Youngmin kissed the side of Donghyun’s neck before removing himself from his lap slowly and standing. 

He had pink cheeks and a content expression on his pretty face. He reached his hand out for Donghyun and smiled. “Let’s go clean up.”

Donghyun smiled at him as he took his hand and stood. They took a quick shower together to clean up before they moved back into the living room. Donghyun put on a movie and they sat together on the sofa cuddling. Donghyun tried to pay attention to the movie but it proved difficult with Youngmin cuddled up beside him.

  
  
  
  


——

  
  
  
  


Donghyun smiled to himself as he drove towards campus, he was going to pick up Youngmin and take him to the university. Youngmin had assured him that he didn’t need a lift and could walk but Donghyun had insisted, after all they both had so much work to do that they’d struggled to see each other recently. 

He pulled over at the other side of the road from the Neko House, he could see Youngmin stood outside waiting but he was looking down at his phone. 

“Hyu-“ Donghyun stopped as he saw a familiar Alpha walking towards Youngmin. His name was Kim Youngjo and he was in Donghyun’s department, he was also a final contender for the Moon of ShinShin. He was extremely handsome and carried himself with an air of dominance and arrogance, his Alpha aura was strong even to Donghyun. 

Youngjo approached Youngmin with a playful smirk. “Minnie-yah~” he teased. The nickname made Donghyun growl,  _ what the hell? Who did he think he was?  _

“What do you want now?” Youngmin replied, he had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the Alpha with an almost familiarity. 

Youngjo smirked. “I need your card,” he held his hand out before Youngmin. 

Donghyun’s eyes flashed red. “Hey!” He charged towards them before pushing the bigger Alpha away. “Back off!”

“Donghyun-ah?” Youngmin’s voice was full of confusion. 

Youngjo looked like he was about to say something but Donghyun spoke first, his voice full of anger. “Keep your hands off my Neko,” he growled threateningly. 

The other Alpha looked taken back. “ _ Your _ Neko?” He glared at Donghyun. 

“You have a problem with that?” Donghyun shot back, eyes still burning red as he moved towards Youngjo with threatening movements. 

“Donghyun! Stop!” Youngmin bellowed, his hand on Donghyun’s chest pushing him away from the other Alpha. Youngmin turned to Youngjo and held out his hand. “Youngjo, here,” Donghyun’s eyes widened as he saw Youngmin’s bank card being offered to the other Alpha. “Take it and go.” 

Youngmin’s words sent warning flares through Donghyun. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjo asked the Neko. 

“Just go!” Youngmin growled back. Youngjo raised a brow and glared over at Donghyun before he turned and began to walk towards the campus. 

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Donghyun demanded, holding Youngmin’s shoulders and making the Neko look at him. “Did he do something to you? Do you owe him money?” He asked, he could see the hurt in Youngmin’s expression. Donghyun panicked, “I can give you any amount you need!”

“Donghyun! Stop!” Youngmin growled, pulling away from him. “I don’t need your money,” he almost spat. 

Donghyun flinched, he knew how sensitive the Neko was when it came to money. He shook his head and growled. “Then what the hell was that all about?!” He knew his eyes were still burning red but he couldn’t shake his anger. 

“Calm down…” Youngmin tried. 

“My mate is giving his bank card to another Alpha! I have every right to be annoyed!” Donghyun shot back angrily. 

“Would you just listen to me!” 

Youngmin’s voice came again but Donghyun was deafened by his anger. “How do you know him? What’s going on between you two?” He demanded, agitation laced in his voice. 

“He’s my fucking twin!” Youngmin seethed, eyes narrowed as he glared at Donghyun. 

Donghyun blinked, his head trying to distinguish what the Neko had just told him. “Your… what..?”

“Exactly,” Youngmin grit, he shook his head and growled. Moving around Donghyun and away from him. 

Donghyun felt like a fool. “Hyung, I-“

“Forget it, I have a class to get to.” Youngmin dismissed him quickly, his eyes reflected hurt as he shook his head and walked away from the Alpha, the lift forgotten. 

“Hyung!” Donghyun called after him but the Neko didn’t look back. He ran a hand through his hair. “Shit…”

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


Donghyun growled to himself as he sat on his bed, he had his books opened around him but he couldn’t focus on them. His thoughts kept going back to Youngmin, the Neko had been avoiding him all week and hadn’t answered his calls or texts. 

“Damn it…” Donghyun ran a hand through his hair, he knew for a fact he’d fucked up. The Neko’s expression kept flashing in his head, he looked so surprised but also upset. Donghyun knew that the Neko thought Donghyun didn’t trust him. 

But it was other Alpha’s Donghyun didn’t trust. Youngmin was pretty, he had a great personality and was extremely caring. He was the perfect Neko and Donghyun’s jealously had completely ruined it. 

He growled and reached for his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he saw Daehwi. The first year Neko had given it to him whilst they were studying one time. 

**Lee Daehwi**

_ 20:07 _

_ Hey, I hope you’re okay.  _

_ Have you spoken to Youngmin-Hyung recently? _

_ I’m worried about him and was wondering if he is doing okay?  _

_ Thanks. _ __

It was an awkward message but Donghyun needed to know Youngmin was okay. After a few minutes his phone buzzed with a reply from the Neko. 

**Lee Daehwi**

_ 20:09 _

_ Hi Hyung! I was with him earlier and he seemed kinda down 😭😭 _

_ I don’t know what’s going on with him!  _

_ Maybe you can work your Alpha magic on him 😉😉 _

_ Congratulations for becoming a Moon contender!  _

Donghyun bit his lip, Youngmin mustn’t have told his friends about what had happened. He growled softly before throwing his phone to the bed. He didn’t know what to do. Internally he cursed himself for not getting to know more about Youngmin’s family. He didn’t even know how many siblings the Neko had. And Youngjo was his twin? Why had he never mentioned that? 

Donghyun could only sigh, he was no better, he himself had a younger brother that was attending ShinShin in first year, Kuanlin. He hadn’t even told Youngmin about his own family, about the fact he could speak conversational Chinese because of his family, all he’d said was about his father being a CEO. 

He growled at himself before standing from his bed. He made his way towards the apartment entrance before making his way out, he went to the next floor and down the hall. He didn’t even knock on the door to the apartment and just let himself in. 

“ _ Ge _ !” Kuanlin complained in Chinese, he was sitting on his sofa watching TV. “At least knock!”

Donghyun looked over at his younger brother and shrugged. “You never lock the door anyway…” he mused before moving to sit beside Kuanlin. 

The younger Alpha raised a brow slightly. “What do you want?” He was giving Donghyun large curious eyes. 

“I messed up.”

Kuanlin blinked. “With your Neko?” He asked, Donghyun nodded back. His brother had found out about Youngmin almost immediately, Donghyun just couldn’t stop talking about the Neko. “What happened?”

He spent the next hour with his younger brother, explaining everything that had happened. Kuanlin remained silent as his elder brother spoke. 

“What do I do?” Donghyun groaned as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. 

“I think you should go see him, talk to him.” Kuanlin replied, smiling reassuringly at Donghyun. 

The elder Alpha sighed, “I can’t, he won’t answer my calls,” he remembered, he kept checking but the Neko had just left him on _ read _ . 

“Meet him somewhere,” Kuanlin suggested. “He’ll be going to that Moon ceremony, right?” He mused. 

Donghyun bit his lip in thought. “I guess…”

Kuanlin smiled back at him. “So, talk to him and apologise.” He concluded with a confident smile. 

Donghyun sighed. “You’re right.” 

The younger Alpha grinned playfully. “I always am,  _ Ge _ ,” he teased. 

Donghyun rolled his eyes before shoving Kuanlin by the shoulder playfully. “Whatever.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me update faster!!   
> Thank you to everyone that has been reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Youngmin bit his lip as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand again. He was in the Neko House common room, Donghyun had been trying to contact him all week but he hadn’t answered back. Today was the day of the Sun and Moon competition. 

“Are you actually going to answer that?” Daehwi muttered beside him with a delicately raised brow. 

Youngmin sighed. “I don’t know what to say to him…” he admitted, he really didn’t know what he could say to the Alpha. 

“That you’re pissed off and need to talk?” Woojin offered with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“It’s not that simple.” Youngmin shot back. He knew his friends were getting annoyed at him. Hell, he was annoyed with himself. But, he just didn’t know what he wanted to say to the Alpha. 

“Why not?” Daehwi pondered. 

“I just don’t know what to say,” Youngmin repeated. 

Youngmin had been shocked with the way Donghyun had reacted to Youngjo. Although the younger Alpha didn’t know that Youngjo was his twin brother, he hadn’t expected Donghyun to act the way he had. The pure possessiveness in his voice and his aggressive actions had made Youngmin wary. He was hurt that the Alpha didn’t trust him, even to be around other Alphas.

“Everyone! Gather round!” Youngmin was brought out of his thoughts by Myungjun, the Head Neko. “As you guys know, there are three finalists that are up for the Sun and Moon of ShinShin!” He chucked, his friendly face lighting up the room as he spoke. “Everyone will be given a rose to give to whichever you want to vote for! You only get one choice so pick your faves!” 

There were cheers as everyone began to disperse and head out the dorms. The competition was being held on the university campus. 

“This is going to be so fun!” Daehwi cheered. Woojin rolled his eyes at his roommate's enthusiasm. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but sigh. “Daehwi-yah…” he complained. 

“C’mon Hyung! Be a bit more enthusiastic,” Daehwi tried, linking his arm with Youngmin’s and pouting up at him playfully. “Stop being angry at Donghyun-Hyung,” he added. 

“Yah! He’s the one that should apologise to me!” Youngmin shot back with a grumble. 

Woojin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave his Hyung a pointed look. “Isn’t that what he’s been trying to do all week?”

Youngmin growled softly, he shook his head as his friends gave him disappointed looks. “L-let’s just go,” he moved past them and towards the exit, hearing their footsteps behind him. 

Approaching the campus they could see fairy lights lighting the pathway, the campus was packed with street food carts and there was also music playing in the background. It was almost 6pm so the lit up campus looked amazing against the evening sky. 

Sat at the entrance were two familiar Neko’s, Yoon Sanha and Choi Minki. They bowed to them politely before Sanha’s eyes widened as he looked at Youngmin, his face broke out into a smile. 

“Hey! Hyung! Your Umma started this!” He commented. 

Youngmin felt the familiar wave of embarrassment wash over him at the mention of his Umma’s influence again. “Ah, y-yeah,” he replied awkwardly. 

Minki chuckled. “Tell him he started a trend and that we are thankful!” Youngmin just nodded back, the Neko’s reached back, Sanha gave them a red rose and Minki gave them a white rose each. “Here’s your roses! Red for the Alpha’s and white for the Neko’s. Have a great time!”

The three of them bowed in thanks before walking into the main quad. There were students all around, chatting and socialising. There was a big stage setup with lights and special effects. Some of the students were sitting at tables that were scattered around the quad, others were just sitting on the grass and on the ground. 

“Woah…” Woojin gaped as they all took in the sight and the effort put in for the competition. 

“This is really well thought out…” Youngmin commented, he could see Geonhak with some of his friends; as well as other students from his department. The whole university was practically here. “Shall we get some food?” He suggested. 

“Sure,” Woojin nodded. 

Daehwi smiled as he waved over at someone. “There’s Woonggie-Hyung!” He giggled, they followed after Daehwi as he walked towards where the Alpha was sitting at a table. 

“Hey guys! I saved us a table!” He grinned as they came over and sat. Jaehwan, Sewoon and Gwanghyun sat with him too. 

“Nice one!” Woojin cheered as he sat down, Youngmin couldn’t help but notice the way Woojin smiled and bowed his head almost shyly at Jaehwan. 

Daehwi giggled before he moved closer to Youngmin. “Hyung, are we still getting some food?”

“Sure,” Youngmin smiled down at him, the younger Neko held his arm and pulled him along towards some of the food stalls. 

Youngmin sighed softly, his thoughts still lost. Daehwi tilted his head at him. “Hyung? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Youngmin reassured, although his tone wasn’t very convincing. 

Daehwi pouted at him. “Hyung~”

Youngmin sighed again. “I’m just confused, but let’s not talk about it, we’re here to have fun,” he smiled at the younger. 

“If you’re sure…” Daehwi still looked unsure and like he wanted to push Youngmin to talk about it. “Remember Hyung, we’re always here for you, you can tell us anything.”

“I know Daehwi-yah, thank you.” Youngmin nodded to the younger in thanks. 

They grabbed as much food as they could carry before returning back to their friends. Woojin and Jaehwan went to get drinks and they were all sitting chatting and laughing. Youngmin got involved too, his friends making him relax. 

“Welcome everyone!” A voice suddenly spoke, they all looked up and saw a Neko and an Alpha on the stage. “I am Myungjun and I will be today’s MC!” 

The Alpha beside him grinned and waved. “Hey! I’m Jisung! I’ll be MCing as well today!”

Woong chuckled softly making Youngmin look over at him curiously. Woong was teasing Daehwi softly, “Hey, Daehwi-yah, isn’t that the third year you like?” 

Youngmin’s eyes widened at his words, Daehwi’s hair glowed softly and his usual confident demeanour shook. “H-hey! N-no! I don’t!” Woong chuckled at him. 

They all chuckled at Daehwi’s expense as the Neko pouted and crossed his arms. Youngmin shook his head fondly before turning his attention back to the stage. 

“First we’ll start by introducing our finalists and then there will be a performance from some of the students!” Myungjun explained. 

“First up, the Neko’s!” Jisung cheered, the three Neko’s walked out as Jisung said their names. “Hwang Minhyun! Lee Dongmin! Park Jihoon!” 

Youngmin clapped and cheered with his friends as the Neko’s walked out, Youngmin was shocked at their visuals; he knew them from seeing them around the campus but they were all dressed up and looked amazing. Park Jihoon was the only first year that had managed to get high ranked in the competition, proving just how strong his visuals were. 

“And your Alpha’s!” Myungjun continued. “Kang Hyungu! Kim Youngjo!” Youngmin flinched slightly as he watched his brother walk out, his ever so present arrogant smile on his face. “Kim Donghyun!” Jisung’s voice made Youngmin’s heart flutter at the mention of the Alpha’s name. 

Donghyun always walked with an air of elegance, he looked confident and bowed his head as the crowd cheered. Youngmin couldn’t look away, Donghyun looked like a prince. His hair was swept back off his face with a few strands falling in his dark eyes. 

“Everyone! Please make your way with your roses! Choose your Sun and Moon!” 

Youngmin could see everyone start to move towards the stage, Daehwi stood quickly beside him before grabbing his arm. “C’mon Hyung!”

They all walked towards the two queues that had formed, choosing to go to the Neko’s first, Youngmin couldn’t see Donghyun because of the crowds and he kept his eyes on the Neko’s on the stage instead of the Alpha’s. He needed to get his thoughts together before facing the Alpha. 

“This is so exciting! Who’re you going to choose for the Sun? I like Jihoonnie-Hyung!” Daehwi was muttering beside him, pulling on Youngmin’s arm. 

“Ah, umm I’m not sure…” he replied. 

Daehwi looked at him with sympathetic eyes before he smiled weakly. “I know who you’ll be picking for the Moon…” he tread carefully but chuckled. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Daehwi-yah.”

They approached the Neko’s, Woojin and Daehwi moved towards Jihoon. Sewoon, Woong and Gwanghyun moved towards Dongmin. 

Youngmin smiled as he approached his choice, Minhyun was in his department and they’d worked together on a few projects. He handed the white rose to the other Neko.

“Thank you, Youngmin-ah!” Minhyun bowed his head softly, Youngmin bowed back before meeting back with his friends and walking towards the Alpha queue. 

Daehwi smiled at him supportively. “Let’s go Hyung!” 

As they got closer to the stage, Youngmin could feel his heartbeat pick up, Donghyun was smiling and bowing his head politely to everyone that gave him their rose. 

Youngmin’s grip on his rose tightened, he felt nervous. Daehwi and the others went first, and Youngmin noticed they all voted for Donghyun. 

When it was finally his turn, Youngmin bit his lip and approached the stage nervously. 

Donghyun’s eyes widened. “Hyung…” Youngmin looked up at him, Donghyun crouched down on the stage more so they were looking at each other. “I missed you.” Youngmin smiled and his cheeks flushed softly, the Alpha always made him feel smitten. He held the rose up for Donghyun to take, the Alpha took it with a small smile. “Thank you.”

Youngmin bit his lip as he thought of the words he wanted to say to the Alpha. “Donghyunnie, I-“

“Hey! Keep moving!” An agitated Neko said behind him. 

Youngmin turned to the group of three and bowed his head in apology. “Ah, s-sorry,” he looked back over at Donghyun and bowed his head before turning and walking away. 

“Hyung? Hyung!” Donghyun’s voice called after him. 

“Youngmin-Hyung, why did you just leave?” Woojin asked as he glared at the Neko’s that had told Youngmin to move. 

Youngmin shook his head and moved Woojin away from them. “I can’t stop the whole competition,” he replied. 

Woojin was frowning and didn’t look impressed, Daehwi sighed and nodded to Youngmin. “C’mon Hyung, let’s get back to our seats.” 

The group were all chatting and laughing as everyone returned away from the stage. Youngmin could see Donghyun was looking over the crowd, like he was trying to find Youngmin. 

“Woah!! It looks like it’s gonna be close between all our contestants!” Myungjun commented as he got back onto the stage. 

Youngmin could see the piles of roses behind the finalists, he looked over at his twin and scoffed at Youngjo’s confident smirk. 

“Please feel free to enjoy the food and drinks whilst the final count is confirmed!” Myungjun continued. 

“We also have a special performance from one of our potential Moons and his band! Give it up for Onewe!” Jisung introduced. Hyungu and four other students entered the stage with their instruments. 

Youngmin could see the other finalists making their way off the stage, some of the crowd waving at them before their attention moved back to the band on the stage. 

Youngmin heard Daehwi chuckle beside him. “Hey, Woonggie-Hyung? Isn’t that keyboardist the Neko you like?” Daehwi teased, getting his own back at the Alpha. 

Woong’s eyes widened as everyone’s attention was on him. “Daehwi-yah!” Woong grumbled making everyone laugh heartily. 

They all began to eat and drink as they watched the performance, Youngmin was trying to pay attention but his thoughts were still on Donghyun. 

“Hyung?” 

Youngmin and the others all looked over at where the voice had come from, Donghyun was standing there with a concerned expression on his handsome face. “Donghyun-ah?” Youngmin mused. “S-shouldn’t you be backstage?”

“Hyung, we need to talk,” Donghyun spoke carefully, he bowed his head politely to the others before moving and taking Youngmin’s hand. 

“Ah! Donghyun!” Youngmin yelped as he was pulled through the quad, some students looked over at them with confusion. Youngmin noticed they had walked towards a quiet, uncrowded part of the campus. 

Donghyun stopped, he carefully pushed Youngmin against the wall and looked at him, eyes dark and full of confusion. “Hyung, why didn’t you answer my calls?”

Youngmin kept his eyes down, unable to look at the beautiful Alpha before him. “I didn’t know what to say to you,” he spoke quietly. 

Donghyun sighed. “Well I know what I want to say to you,” he sounded serious and for a second Youngmin felt his heart break, all his self conscious thoughts coming back to him.  _ Did Donghyun really not want him after all? _

The Alpha was quiet, Youngmin frowned before lifting his gaze up to the Alpha. Donghyun smiled at him softly before cupping his chin gently. 

“Youngminnie-Hyung, I love you.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he searched the Alpha’s gaze for any sign of a lie but could only see adoration and affection. “W-what..?”

“I’m so sorry for the way I acted. I went over the top, it was wrong,” Donghyun spoke. He looked ashamed of himself. “I shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable like that, I’m sorry Hyung.”

Youngmin shook his head softly, moving his hand up to where Donghyun was still on his chin before lacing their fingers together. “I should’ve told you earlier about Youngjo,” he commented. 

“It doesn’t matter, there are still so many things we need to learn about each other,” Donghyun smiled gently. Youngmin could see slight unease in his expression. “That’s if you still want me?” He added worriedly. 

“Of course I do,” Youngmin replied quickly. “But...” 

Donghyun’s eyes widened and his hand squeezed Youngmin’s nervously. “Yes?” He prompted. 

“Do you trust me?”

Donghyun sighed and smiled. “Of course I do,” he brushed some hair gently from Youngmin’s face. “It’s other Alphas I don’t trust,” he reassured. “Youngminnie-Hyung,” Youngmin looked shyly at the Alpha as he leaned forwards and kissed Youngmin's lips gently; he rested their foreheads together as he spoke, “you’re so beautiful, it’s difficult to not be jealous and possessive whenever another Alpha approaches you.”

“Donghyunnie…” Youngmin whimpered in embarrassment, he blinked up at the Alpha, taking in his prince-like appearance again. “You look so handsome.”

Donghyun chuckled softly. “A  _ Koon-Chai _ ?” He asked. 

Youngmin tilted his head curiously. “You know what it means?” He pondered. 

The Alpha shook his head. “No.”

Youngmin smiled, he brushed some hair away from Donghyun’s eyes. “It means you’re a rich boy,” he chuckled teasingly before moving forward, his lips beside Donghyun’s ear, “a handsome rich boy.”

Donghyun’s hand came to rest on Youngmin’s waist. “Hyung…” 

“Ah! There you are!” Jisung’s voice made them both jump, Youngmin held a hand to Donghyun’s hard chest and pushed him away. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” Jisung looked at them both. 

“It’s okay,” Youngmin reassured, he looked back at Donghyun and smiled. “You need to get back up there to win.”

Donghyun chuckled softly before kissing Youngmin’s forehead. “I love you, Youngminnie-Hyung,” he whispered gently. 

Youngmin’s hair glowed as the Alpha pulled away and followed after Jisung back towards the main quad. 

He quickly returned to his friends, they all noticed his improved attitude. 

“He apologised then?” Woong offered. Youngmin just nodded, they didn’t need to know any more. 

“I hope everyone is sitting comfortably!” Myungjun’s voice came through the speakers. Everyone quietened down as the two MC’s walked back onto the stage, they both had two crowns in their hands; one was silver the other gold. “It’s time to announce your Sun and Moon of ShinShin!” 

The crowd all cheered happily. “Finalists! Please come out!” Jisung called. 

Youngmin smiled as he watched Donghyun walk back onto the stage, he smiled out to the crowd but he automatically looked over at where Youngmin was sitting. Youngmin felt Daehwi elbow him teasingly beside him. 

“Okay everyone! We will announce our Sun first!” Myungjun announced happily. He walked towards the three Neko’s on stage. “And our Sun of ShinShin is…” he paused dramatically and some of the crowd began to shout out the Neko’s names. Daehwi and the others were all cheering too. 

“Lee Dongmin!” Myungjun called, smiling happily. “Congratulations!” Dongmin walked forwards and bowed his head politely to the crowd before moving to hug Jihoon and Minhyun. 

Myungjun took the gold crown and a sash and placed them on Dongmin, giving the other Neko a soft hug before he moved back towards Jisung. “And our Moon! Jisung-Hyung, if you would do the honour!” 

Jisung nodded. “Of course! Our Moon of ShinShin is…” he also paused. 

Youngmin was holding Donghyun’s gaze as they waited for the name to be announced. Donghyun winked playfully at him making Youngmin’s cheeks flush. 

“Kim Youngjo!” Jisung bellowed. 

Youngmin grimaced slightly as he watched his brother's face pull into a triumphant smirk. He bowed his head shortly to Donghyun and Hyungu before walking towards Jisung confidently. “Asshole…” Youngmin commented under his breath knowing that his brother didn’t need any more confidence. 

“Congratulations! Looks like your Umma’s competition was made for you!” Jisung commented as he handed Youngjo the crowd and sash. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but chuckle at his twins awkwardness as Jisung mentioned their Umma. It was pretty embarrassing. 

“Now we will take pictures for the university campus!” Myungjun informed the crowd happily. 

Youngmin kept sniggering as he saw Youngjo posing with Dongmin, the two clearly had never met and found the whole ordeal awkward. Some of the crowd had moved towards the stage, congratulating the new Sun and Moon as well as crowding around the other finalists. 

Youngmin could see a group of Neko’s surrounding Donghyun. The Alpha was politely bowing to them and taking pictures with some of them. 

“Donghyunnie-Hyung looks like he has a fan club,” Daehwi commented with a chuckle. 

Youngmin just sighed softly with a smile, he watched as his friends walked to get more food or to see other friends. Music had begun to play and some of the students had begun dancing. Youngmin was now at the table with Daehwi and Woong, the others had gone off into the crowds. 

“Hyung…” 

Youngmin looked up at the familiar voice, Donghyun was smiling at him softly. “I thought you were still with your fan club,” Youngmin mused. He noticed Woong take Daehwi’s arm and pull him away. 

“Hyung~ I didn’t even win,” Donghyun whined softly, he moved closer and pouted at Youngmin playfully. “Your brother took my crown,” he teased.

Youngmin chuckled and shook his head before looking back at the Alpha. “It doesn’t matter, you are the Moon to me.” His eyes widened as he saw Donghyun’s face break out into a deep smile. Youngmin looked away and felt his cheeks burn. “Sorry, that was lame.”

“That was cute,” Donghyun replied, he cupped Youngmin’s face and made him look back at him. “Hyung, come home with me…”

Youngmin blinked. “D-Donghyun-ah…”

“Please?” Donghyun tried, eyes dark as he gazed at Youngmin. “I miss you.”

Youngmin couldn’t say no, instead, he nodded his head and felt the Alpha take his hand, pulling him along. Youngmin just smiled as he followed behind the Alpha. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  
  


“S-shit Hyung…”

Youngmin couldn’t help but grin around the cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat muscles, glad that he was now at the point where he could recognise when Donghyun was about to release, and sure enough, he felt the Alpha twitch in his throat before he tasted the bitterness of his cum.

It turned out he still hadn’t quite got the swallowing part figured out yet though because he ended up coughing and spluttering as Donghyun filled his mouth. 

“Shit,” Donghyun said breathlessly, pulling himself up onto his elbows as Youngmin leaned over the side of the bed to spit into the waste bin. “You ok, Hyung?”

Youngmin gave him a warm smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair was glowing softly, he was embarrassed but also glad that he’d made the Alpha feel good.

As soon as they’d arrived at Donghyun’s apartment Youngmin had pounced on him, the Alpha looked too good and he’d be lying if he said seeing the other Neko’s cooing around Donghyun hadn’t made him jealous. 

“Never better,” he replied, voice still a little raspy. “Was it...was it good? I mean, I’m still not great at the end, but I think I’m getting a lot better-“

Donghyun silenced him with a kiss. “You are so perfect,” the Alpha said gently when they parted. “God, you’re so incredible.”

Youngmin felt himself beam with pride, his heart bubbling in response to his mate’s praise. Yeah,  _ mate _ , that sounded good in Youngmin’s head. 

“Still think I need some more practice though,” Youngmin commented as he climbed into Donghyun’s lap and looped his arms around the Alpha‘s neck. “A lot of practice, Donghyunnie.”

Donghyun laughed. “I’m not gonna stop you. You’re already pretty amazing at sucking my cock.”

They leaned in for another kiss, more heated this time, and Youngmin still marvelled over the fact that he got to hear the Alpha talk like that now. The sexual part of their relationship was something that had developed slowly, but they were at the point now where they were comfortable with being naked with each other, with touching each other like this, that it had turned into something that Youngmin wouldn’t want to give up for anything.

He could feel himself harden as Donghyun’s hands slid down his bare back to grip his ass, squeezing gently. In return, Youngmin ran his fingers across the broad plane of Donghyun’s chest, fingers brushing against his nipples.

“I love you,” Donghyun said quietly as he kissed his way down Youngmin’s neck. “Hyung, I love you.”

He could say it a million times and it would still make Youngmin giddy with happiness. “I know.” Youngmin carded his fingers through Donghyun’s hair, tugging softly to make the Alpha look up. “I love you too.”

Donghyun looked him in the eye and a moment passed between them where the only sound was Donghyun’s heavy breathing, Youngmin could feel the shyness trying to take him over again. Those three words were scary, but it was what he truly felt. The smittenness had evolved and Youngmin knew that Donghyun was the one. 

Donghyun smiled softly up at him and kissed his throat before growling, “I want to try something,” he pulled back to gaze at Youngmin, excitement and something else in his eyes. “Something different.”

Youngmin tilted his head at that, allowing himself to be pushed backwards gently, so he was no longer sitting in the Alpha’s lap. 

He watched with confusion as Donghyun laid back and made himself comfortable. He tried to imagine what on Earth his mate might have had in mind- they’d done handjobs, blowjobs, actual sex, what else was there that they might possibly have missed? 

“Ok,” Donghyun spoke confidently. He gestured to his face. “Have a seat.”

Youngmin still couldn’t quite work out where this was going, his eyes were blinking at Donghyun and his cheeks were pink, his expression must’ve shown how confused he was because the Alpha let out a sigh.

“I can see you’re having one of your shy moments,” Donghyun chuckled nervously, “so I guess I’m gonna have to spell it out for you. I want you to sit on my face, Hyung.”

Youngmin tried to process what the Alpha had just said to him. It was an act he’d never even thought about, let alone considered trying himself. He felt like his cheeks were permanently stained red around Donghyun. “O-oh.” Youngmin said breathily.

“We don’t have to though,” Donghyun babbled quickly when he noticed Youngmin’s hesitance, his face falling slightly. “It was just an idea, thought we could try something different...but if you’re not into it-“

Youngmin leaned down and silenced the Alpha with a kiss. While the thought of it had initially seemed a little odd to him, the fact that Donghyun seemed so eager to do it for him, purely for his pleasure, made something warm bloom in the pit of Youngmin’s belly. 

“I didn’t say that.” Youngmin gave Donghyun another reassuring kiss. “It just...surprised me a little.”

Donghyun smiled. “Just want to make you feel good, Hyung.”

Youngmin shivered with anticipation. “Okay. Y-yeah. Let’s give it a go.” He almost came at the sight of Donghyun’s handsome face lighting up. 

Youngmin could feel the blush on his cheeks creeping down his neck as he allowed Donghyun to manoeuvre him into the position he wanted. He found himself feeling self conscious again, already starting to feel a little jittery.

“Relax,” Donghyun spoke gently, pressing a kiss to the inside of Youngmin’s thigh. 

Youngmin took a deep breath and gripped the headboard in front of him. He glanced down and flashed a shaky smile at Donghyun, whose face he could just make out from between his legs. 

“Smack me or something if I start to suffocate you,” Youngmin joked lamely, trying to keep the mood playful even though he was nervous as hell. He could tell from Donghyun’s eyes that he was nervous too, he wanted Youngmin to feel good and trust him. 

“You won’t,” Donghyun reassured him, gripping the back of Youngmin’s thighs and urging him to lower himself. “Tell me if you don’t like it,” the Alpha mumbled, and then his gentle hands skimmed up Youngmin’s thighs to grip his ass cheeks, parting them gently before he lifted his head and licked. 

Youngmin actually screamed when he felt the warmth of Donghyun’s tongue swipe gently over his hole.

It was like every nerve ending in his body was suddenly on fire from that one touch, pleasure spreading from his most intimate area to the rest of his body. 

“Are you okay?” Donghyun asked worriedly, pulling away immediately. “Hyung, talk to me-“

“Donghyunnie,” Youngmin gasped, “please, please do that again-“

The Alpha didn’t need to be told twice and gave the twitching orifice another lick, a little more confidently and enthusiastically this time. 

Youngmin could feel his eyes rolling back into his head as he gasped with pleasure, his thighs shaking as Donghyun’s lips and tongue explored the most intimate part of his body.

He was vaguely aware that he was chanting Donghyun’s name, and that his heart was hammering in his chest, but apart from that he couldn’t really process much else. The only thing he could focus on was the sensation of Donghyun’s warm wet tongue against his hole, Donghyun’s hands squeezing his ass and the thought of;  _ why the hell haven’t we done this before…? This is amazing, this is incredible, I’m gonna pass out- _

Youngmin never wanted it to end, but his thighs were starting to ache and he was having trouble holding himself up and preventing himself from completely smothering his mate.

“God, Donghyunnie,” Youngmin moaned, “I don’t want you to stop but I’m seriously gonna suffocate you in a minute.” He breathed. 

The Alpha laughed, pressing another kiss to Youngmin’s thigh. “We’d better move then.”

With a bit of awkward manoeuvring, Youngmin followed Donghyun’s actions as he guided him into a lying down position with a pillow under his hips, as Donghyun settled himself on his front between Youngmin’s legs. 

“It’s good then?” Donghyun asked hesitantly. “I mean, you like it? You’re a bit red all over-“

“Y-yah! Can’t you tell how much I like it by the way I’m screeching your name?”

“Just checking,” Donghyun smirked. “Hold your legs open, Hyung. Put your feet on my shoulders if it’s more comfortable.” 

Youngmin obeyed, surprising himself at how natural it felt to expose himself like this to Donghyun, to watch the Alpha’s hungry eyes drink in the sight of him open and hard.

“Shit...” Donghyun’s eyes were red and his pupils were blown wide, his cock was hard against his stomach. “This is so fucking hot. You’re so beautiful, Youngminnie-Hyung.”

“Please, Donghyunnie,” Youngmin whimpered, not quite sure what he was begging for at this point.

Donghyun took mercy on him though, dipping down to probe at Youngmin’s hole once again with his tongue. While at first, he’d been a bit experimental and unsure, he seemed to have developed a technique now, clearly picking up on what Youngmin seemed to like.

Youngmin could tell he was babbling praise but wasn’t quite sure what he was saying- a mixture of,  _ yes, don’t stop, oh god Donghyunnie- _

The position they were in was a lot more intimate, and it was the whole intimacy of it that started to get to Youngmin. He gripped the sheets with one hand and used the other to brush against the hand Donghyun had splayed across his rib cage. The Alpha promptly flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together, and it made Youngmin want to melt inside. He looked up and they made proper eye contact for the first time. Youngmin gave Donghyun a small giddy smile, shy but open and conveying everything he felt, everything he hoped Donghyun knew he felt.

_ I’m so in love with you. _

The tongue in his ass, the hand-holding, and Donghyun’s warm eyes were too much to bear. “Donghyunnie~” Youngmin stroked his mate’s hair shakily with his free hand. “Donghyunnie, I want you to fuck me.”

The Alpha pulled away and kissed Youngmin’s knee. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

It wasn’t their smoothest coupling by far- they fumbled around for lube and a condom, and Donghyun insisted on fingering Youngmin open even though the Neko told him he was already slick, and by the time Youngmin was finally sinking himself down onto Donghyun’s cock he thought he might burst-

“Donghyunnie,” Youngmin gasped, clawing at the Alpha’s shoulders as he adjusted himself in Donghyun’s lap. “I’m not gonna- oh- I’m not-not gonna last long.”

“Me neither.” Donghyun lifted his hips and started to thrust, his hand firm on Youngmin’s cock. “God, Hyung, I wanna eat you out everyday.”

Youngmin wasn’t even sure it was possible to flush anymore than he already was, but Donghyun’s words went straight to his cock.

They kissed, and Youngmin could taste himself on Donghyun’s tongue and he found it didn’t disgust him like he thought it would, it was actually kind of a turn on-

Donghyun’s lips and his cock and his hand and the memory of what they just did was too much for Youngmin, and before he knew it he felt that familiar wave of pleasure building in his belly. 

He came over Donghyun’s hand in thick spurts, his orgasm washing over him, but he determinedly kept driving himself up and down on Donghyun’s cock, until less than a minute later the Alpha threw his head back and finally came inside the condom.

They collapsed onto the bed together, Donghyun sliding out in the process, neither of them bothered about the sticky mess between them. They didn’t speak for a few minutes; neither of them had the energy to do anything other than to manoeuvre themselves into a more comfortable position.

Donghyun threw an arm around Youngmin and pulled him close, Youngmin pretended to resist before resting his head against his mate’s chest.

“Well,” Youngmin sighed quietly, fingers skimming gently across Donghyun’s strong chest. “That was something different.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Yeah...I wasn’t sure how it would go. But it seemed like you enjoyed yourself?”

Youngmin hit the Alpha’s chest playfully. “Yah! I don’t know where you learned to do that, but you’re definitely doing it again.” Youngmin kissed the patch of skin he’d just hit and tried to hide his burning cheeks.

Donghyun chuckled, tilting Youngmin’s head up so their eyes met and they shared a smile. “So.” Donghyun pushed a strand of blond hair away from Youngmin’s face and tucked it behind his ear. “Maybe you might be willing to try...other stuff?”

“Other stuff?” Youngmin raised an eyebrow. “There’s other stuff?”

Donghyun shrugged sheepishly. “Been doing some research.” He said almost offhandedly. 

“Research? Wow, okay,” Youngmin had not expected the Alpha to say that, he could feel Donghyun’s hand trailing down his spine gently. 

“Hyung?” He prompted. 

Youngmin bit his lip, he looked back at the Alpha’s dark eyes. “If any of this other stuff is half as good as what you just did to me, then I guess we could.” 

Donghyun laughed as he leaned in for another kiss. “Baby, we’re just getting started.”

  
  
  
  
  


——

  
  
  


Thank you guys for following this story!! Please check out the rest of this series! 

It's all 4th generation groups and there will be many more stories added to this series with different groups and pairings. You’ll see some familiar characters popping up in all the other stories!! 

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND SEE YOU ALL IN THE OTHER SERIES!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos!!!


End file.
